Only yesterday
by zeetaf
Summary: He took her because of mating season but there is someone always has a place in his mind. What should she do if the fact is he never loved her as she does and what she will do if he says goodbye. As you ask for the real ending so you get it right now! and i won't write the next chapter or the net episode! August 12th, 2014 12:20 PM
1. Chapter one: Meet the beast

**Only yesterday**

Summary: He took her because of mating season but there is someone always has a place in his mind. What should she do if the fact is he never loved her as she does and what she will do if he says goodbye.

**Chapter one: Meet the beast**

Nowadays, Tokyo City, the weather changes rapidly in the afternoon. The rain pours down suddenly and does not care for the creatures will escape from it or not. Some people escaped the rain in the shops or the cafés alike a short cut raven hair girl who chose the nearest coffee shop where is warm and cozy to shield her small body from the cold rain. Two legs bring the owner to a white table is locate at a glass window where has a small flower pot is place in the center. A cute waitress made her way to a woman and wait for a client's order before goes back to a counter bar. A woman sat on a comfortable wooden white chair and waits for her drink and her name is Kagome.

"Why does it rain today?" she sighs lightly before picked up a blue iPod to turn on.

_When I was young_

_I'd listened to the radio_

_Waitin' for my favorite songs_

_Waiting they played I'd sing along_

_It made me smile…_

_**[Yesterday Once more /Carpenters]**_

"Eh? Did mom add this song in the play list? Never mind, let's check what did I buy today? I will make sure about my shopping list before I go back home."

A creamy finger pointed at a paper in her hand and alternate with looked at her plastic bags on a chair and a wooden table."There are shampoos, dried milk, and cake flour for mom's birthday, sugar, anything else? Ah! I forgot the candles. I will buy them when the rain stops."

"Do I have enough money?" She picked up her pink wallet to check the notes and the coins but a pair of cocoa eyes glanced at a DVD box is clearing in a red satchel. "Eh?"

'Only yesterday' (Credit for Studio Ghibli)

"...Oh my! I forgot to return it back to Eri. She won't mad at me, will she? No, she won't"

'Only yesterday, only yesterday' A woman put her chin on her soft palm and her finger poked on a table when she recalled her old memory when she was fifteen while the old sweet song rang through her ears.

_It's yesterday once more…_

A woman watched the rainfalls through a glass window. The rain stills beat down and her cup of hot sakura tea is still remaining on a table the first time when the same cute waitress served her on the last ten minutes. The raven hair lady sits quietly even though the cafe is noisy but she lost in her thought of the past. The day she fell in the Bone Eater's Well. The day she found Inuyasha who was her first love, a young red hair kitsune name Shippou, Miroku is a perverted monk, Sango is a clever and smart demon slayer. And the one, Inuyahsa's half-brother who traveled with a little girl is Rin and a loyalty toad servant name Jaken. Her beloved guy her Sesshoumaru.

* * *

In the early evening of the spring, the group started to set a camp near a large brook. There is surrounding by the large bushes and the trees and the two girls go to the nearest spring to take a bath and have a talk after the dinner.

"Ah! I love a bathing. That's great feeling when I have a bath after walked and fought with the demons for a long time."

"Yes, Kagome-chan and we collected two jewel shards in two weeks."

"It's the good news and Inuyasha didn't get mad but it's not enough to complete the jewel. And there are a few shards are hiding." The girl scrubs her leg. "Sango-chan, please hand me a liquid soap bottle."

"This's one?" A beautiful slayer grabs a bottle and sent it to her friend.

"Thank you." She pours a few drops on a bath sponge. "I like the coconut scent. It usually made me want to have a piece of cake."

"What is cake, Kagome-chan?"

"Well...it's a foreigner' sweets."

"I see. By the way, why those guys didn't take a bath for once?" Sango took out off a spring and dried herself.

"Maybe the water will peel their skin or it might turn them to be the ugly demons too."

"Ha! Ha! How silly, Kagome-chan. Now, I will go back and please hurry up. Sometime they might change their mind to lose their skins like you said." Sanko dressed up and picked her damp cloth up before walk away from the stream left only a Tokyo girl sinks in the water when the sunset from the sky.

"That's the great news that I ever heard. See you." A young seventeen years old girl lays her head at a large rock. Her eyes closed after picture the starry sky in her mind. The melodious song is leaving from her pink lips to lull the lives who live in the wood to their bed.

_Fly me to the moon_

_And let me sing among those stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and mars..._

_**[Fly me to the moon/Evangelion]**_

On a next far side of the forest, there is a demon lord is in heat. Yes and this is mating season but everyone already forget it. The demon lord tries to control his beast. He had been beaten it over five hundred years. But this time he lost for it when the sweet scent of flowers touches his sensitive nose. At least, the beast triumphed over his owner and flees from the cave where the great lord had locked him through this precious season.

'The sweet scent came from this way, female's sweet. I will be the first before the others come and take her.' The horny beast ran fast as he can through the forest and headed to the creek where the scented from.

Before a human girl can rise from the water, there are three male demons appeared behind her. The one covers her mouth and wraps around her waist and ran through the water like a brown basilisk. The others two followed behind them. The demon held her form on his shoulder and headed to the next forest where is far from her camp for miles. He has overconfident that the two cannot catch him and his prey but the luck did not take its side. They were caught in time at the faraway clearing and the fight is starting to claim the girl to be winner's mate.

The one caught her is a tiger demon and the other two are a rabbit demon and a snake demon. At last, a snake can killed the two and he walked toward a teen girl with pleased. A slim figure tried to run away, but it is too late. A long and hard tail wrapped around her ankle made her body hit the ground roughly. A large and heavy demon lay over a tiny girl's back and pressed his weight on her form. The girl felt a hard stick swells between her inner thighs and this made she get to goose bumps.

'What's that?'

She stiffed when a snake's cold scale hand squeezes her breast and a hand rubs her core before inserts a finger into her cunt. A girl hurts a little at the first minute when a finger evolved until she is getting wet. The demon put another finger to hole her bigger to stuff his cock in her hot wet cunt.

"No, please, let's me go."

'Nooo, I won't pushhh my luckkkkk. You will be mineee.' It hisses. 'Are you reaaaady, woooman?'

"No! Please. Don't!"

The girl's fear reached highly when the snake male sticks a hard sharp head at her mouth. Kagome shuts her crying eyes and wait for the hurt but it did not come. She heard a soft thud sound near her shoulders and followed with a hot liquid was sauced on her back. Then a smell, there a blood smells. She opened her eyes. It is nearly dark but it is quite bright enough to see.

'Black shoes, then white sashinuki hakama, higher position is a black armor with dark blue and yellow obi. Shining silver moon hair, red and golden eyes, no! Could not be him.'

"Sesshoumaru-sama"


	2. Chapter two: Mating with the beast

**Chapter two: Mating with the beast**

A pair of red eyes stared at a girl who lay on her stomach on the grass for a few second then the beast sniffed the air around her and hissed.

'Take a bath.'

"What?"

The silver moon hair beast did not wait for her answer but his strong arm around her thin waist. The beast lord leapt through the air with his prey to the nearest spring and threw a human girl into the cold water to clean her bloody body quickly.

"Whoa! What are you doing, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

**'You're smell, my bitch.'**

"Eh? No, shut up and I'm not your bitch."

**'You will be now.'**

A sharp clawed hand dragged her wrist to the soft grass and pressed her down by his weight. The young woman cried out when a spike bone on his armor dug her chest. A demon takes his armor off and used his free clawed hand holds her wrists above her head. A strong and muscular body leans down to smell her neck and links the soft skin.

**'Mine'**

A virgin girl shivers when his hot breath baths on her throat and her bare chest. She shuddered when he sniffed and used a hot tongue to lick her bare neck. A free clawed hand caresses a plump breast and drags to her smooth and soft belly. The lord weighted on a small girl who tried to struggle underneath him. A hard cock stiffs through his sashinuki hakama made a raven hair girl shudders immediately when his member tilts and rubs between her inner thighs. The clawed finger slides in her core easily, a thumb rubs her clit, his hot lips kiss her soft thin bare shoulder and downed to her nipples.

"No, please Sesshoumaru-sama. I beg you to stop. You hate me, can you remember?"

**'No, miko, this beast and Sesshoumaru wants you.'**

The beast lord parts her shuddering thighs while untie his sashinuki hakama knot and the next is fundoushi. He plugs the second finger and spreads them further. The hurt shot through her lower part and the tears start to fall down on her cheeks. She prayed and begged for the god to destine him to stop.

"Oh, no, it's hur.."

The smooth hot lips cover her mouth with a deep kiss. Her tongue and her lower lip were seeping the blood when two sharp fangs touch them.

A fearful girl looked at the red eyes those filled with lust and desire. Suddenly, a moist hard tip hit her wet vagina then he forces it in by one hard trust without the warning. A young woman screams silent and her tears fell down from the eyes lid. The round hips tenses and ached up against the male while a large cock continues his beat. Claw hands released her small wrists to squeeze two soft breasts till her blood drips.

**'You're my bitch. Only mine'**

"Ah! Stop! It's hurt."

The demon ignores her cry and continues to pump her faster, harder and deeper than the last time. He flipped her on four while connects to her. Half an hour passed, he shoves her in a deep hard trust and growl louder. The long sharp fangs sank on a thin shoulder to releases his hot flooded seed into his bitch womb.

A raped girl cries in silent when the demon collapsed on top but still attaches to her. The soft body trembles but her wall tightens around him. The western lord pets his woman limp body and licks his mating mark. Her blood is sweet and thickens on his tongue.

'Why didn't he take it out?' She started to squirm.

**'Useless, my mate, this beast can't move now.'** He groaned softly and kissed her sweat temple. She felt his hips crowds toward her and semen still runs off.

Several minutes passed, a big cock fluxes out while the girl sleeps. The demon spoons his tiny mate and pulls his haori and a fluffy pelt to cover their body from the cold of the spring night.

'Good night, my mate'

...

'How long do I am with him, two or three days?' The cocoa eyes looked at the clear blue sky while the demon lord continues his action on her dirt and smell form. He wants this female smells alike him who is her mate. He must sure that his scent will cover another male smell that is familiar to him and it always upset him when he touches her.

**'Look at me, mate'** He gentry cups her flush face to meet him.

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama, let's me rest a little." She asked him while her vision began blur.

'**Be more patience, mate. And I will let's you sleep.'**

"Um..I will. Aaah! Umm!" Two soft lags wrap around his torso tightly again and let her unwanted mate do as he please.

'Inuyasha, help me!'

…

Morning sun shines through the floating slowly clouds are covering the mountains and the wood. A dog demon lord sat against a tree trunk and wrapped his new mate with a white fluffy pelt. A strong man wears only white sashinuki hakama. His one arm holds a young nude priestess. Her nose buried in the lord's muscular chest and sniffs his smell.

"Scented"

'What does she whisper?' Sesshoumaru looks at a girl and shakes her shoulder lightly.

"Five minutes, mom. I just finished the math."

"Wake up, miko. I'm not your mother."

"Who's that?" Kagome tries to rub her sleepy eyes while another arm caresses his back. "Silver silk, it's a dream, isn't it?"

Demon lord dug his claws on her shoulder to wake her again.

"Oh! George!" She screamed in pain and looked at a clawed hand owner who dares to wake her up. "Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Who is George?"

"Na..nothing"

A man got up and throws his haori on her. He starts to wear his clothes and armor before wraps his arm around her waist.

"Where are we going?" She looks at him but did not receive a response. 'Arrogant dog'

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and kirara tried to track her scent. But they found only her old smell, blood, the ruins demons and his half-brother lessen scent.

"Inuyahsa, did Kagome die…."

"No, Shippo. She didn't."

"I agree with him Shippo. Kagome-sama is still alive. But someone caught her."

"How do you know Miroku?"

"I can smell him." The dog boy looks around before growls at the sky. "Let her go, bastard"

"Stupid half-breed, do you want her knocks the ground?" He lands smoothly before the group.

"Kagome, why do you wear his kimono?" A kitsune hops on a Miroku's shoulder with his shaking legs.

"Release her, Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha yells at the lord and pulls Tetsusaiga when Sesshoumaru releases a girl's waist. She runs to her backpack and takes some clothes while Miroku and Sango walk toward her.

"Go away, monk. Don't touch her." The snarl and a pair of red and golden eyes glared deathly at the monk.

"Miroku, come here." A slayer pulls the monk's arm to her back.

"We're sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. Kagome-chan, how are you?" Demon slayer walks to a miko while the demon lord glares back at the half-breed who grasps Tetsusaiga tightly.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome sent his shirt back but the western lord ignores his cloth.

"What's the hell, Sesshoumaru? Why does her scent covers you?"

Inuyasha jumps to a girl's side. Before he can touch her, his half-brother punch kissed his face to hit an innocent tree to shakes the leaves fall among a shocking group. Their eyes were wide when they saw the dog lord changes his aura and going to transform.

**'Don't touch my mate.'** His golden eyes turn red.

'What's happened?' Everyone was frozen in death while watch Kagome belts the demon lord's torso and buries her face in his chest to stop a dangerous lord from a small morning war between the siblings.


	3. Chapter three : Fade away memory

**Chapter three: A fade away memory [Rewrite 29.09.2011]**

"Today, we will practice koto, MiLady. So please play 'Rokudan' once again, my lady. It's the easiest song. And I confirm you that it will get better than the last time." Mursaki sensei sits calmly before her lady. This situatuion made a girl felt cold like an ice when a teacher called her out to solve a Trigonometric equation and Pythagoras of the class.

"Yes, it'll get better than the last time...or not?"

"Please start"

Ten minutes passed, eventually the poor Rokudan was ending and Murasaki sensei sighed lightly with nerve. She cannot found her mistake that why her lord punished her by give her a poor student. What did she do something wrong?

"Murasaki"

"Yes, MiLady"

"May I take a break?" Kagome turned around to look outside to see a blooming sakura garden.

"Yes, MiLady, for a few minute"

"May I have a shakuhachi?"

"Here it is, MiLady" A serpent demoness hands her a shakuhachi.

"Excuse me, MiLady. Where do you learn it?"

"Once time, my friends and I went to the southern beach, I guess it might be Shima. We found Sara no Miya who usually plays shakuhachi. Its sound impressed me very much. After I backed home, I try to practice it frequently until my cat missed from home for awhile and neighborhood dogs howled all week."

"..." Murasaki thanks for her luck that she did not hear that cruel sound.

Shakuhachi sweet sound rings over a private garden to demon lord's study room. Flute sound likes a promising sweet dream and peace. It made him thinks of the fade away memories that he does not want to feel it again. His first love, demonness who has been capturing his heart. 'KotoriHime'

***Flashback***

_"Sesshoumaru, this is KotoriHime. A daughter of Lord Nori and this is Yoshiyuki, her brother." Intaisho Toga sat in a meeting room and introduced the siblings to his heir._

_"Yes, father"_

_Young __Sesshoumaru almost forgets to breathe when he met her. He never saw a gorgeous demonness alike her before. A light purple curly hair, a pair of sweet red sakura eyes, light pink rose lips and peach blossom soft skin._

_"They wil__l stay here during the summer and be nice with them."_

_"Follow me"_

_"Yes, Sessoumaru-sama" The siblings walk behind a young dog lord__ along the hallway to their guest rooms._

_'So cute' KotoriHime tries to hind her giggle when she saw the red point ears of a young lord._

***End flashback***

"Jaken"

"Yes, MiLord" A toad servant sat on a mat next to a door.

"Rin cannot read and write much as I wish." His golden eyes have been on a paper role and one hand holds a hot tea cup.

"Please forgive your lowly servant, MiLord. I will teach her harder than usual." He pressed His forehead on floor but an annoying child stopped at his site to press her small fist on a door.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, May Rin plays with Kagome-sama in this afternoon?" A little girl poked out her head behind a rice paper door to her demon lord puts a cup of tea on a table.

"You're annoying child, you bother...EEP!" A small demon was hitting by a tea cup that was rolling on a mat.

"Kagome-sama has a parchment. She said it is a fairy tale. And Rin wants to know what does it say?"

"Aoi, lead the miko here"

"Yes, MiLord"

"Jaken, two cups"

"Yes, Milord" A toad got up and hurry rush to the kitchen to take his great lord the cups.

...

"A parchment" A clawed hand reverses a book while the golden eyes tried to spell the words on the cover. He is sure that he has a well education but he never seen these characters before. And the parchment is quiet strange from the other he has in a library.

"It's a book." His young mate said and sips a tea when a little girl sat next to her to open a white small book.

"What is it about?" He turns on a page.

"It's Just tales, foreign fairy tales."

"Can you read it, Kagome-sama?" A little girl move close to her and grabbed her arm.

"Yes, Rin"

"Please tell Rin a story"

"Mmm, once upon a time..."

***Flashback***

_Sesshoumaru-sama, what is it?" A song voice asks him while her red sakura eyes showed out off his shoulder._

_"Just a paper, it is an imported products list from overseas. Nothing's interesting." There are usually bore tone__ of a young demon lord._

_"I see. By the way, what is it, Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

_"What?" He glanced at a hard leather paper on her creamy hand. "Parchment... I've never seen this language before. My father may know anything."_

…

_Knock! Knock!_

_"Come in, Sesshoumaru and__ what the matter?" Inu taishou continues to read a roll of letter and next to his desk is some of paper-works and there is a cold tea is still remaining on his desk too._

_"Koto__riHime found this parchment in our library." Young Sesshoumaru placed it on his father's desk._

_"So what"_

_"It __was written with a foreign language and I cannot read it."_

_A dog lord left a letter and picked up the parchment from a desk and looked at the black alphabets._ _"Sound Interesting"_

***End flashback***

"Stupid pigs"

"Don't be serious. It's just a child's tale."

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru wants you teach his ward to read and write."

"Yes"

"Jaken, send these letters to the other lords" He presses a paper roll on a letter mountain. "Rin, follow Aoi to start your course. Miko, stay here"

"See you next time, Kagome-sama"

After everyone went out, they are in silent again. There are nobody talks or speak. The quiet western lord started his work again and let his mate looks off a window to see the outside view. Sakura petals floated in the wind, floral scent pervaded all over a room and the breeze smears her fine face.

One hour later, after a tedious work done. Demon lord found that his accidentally mate fell asleep on the tatami floor. He pulls the soft pillows from a sideboard and put her head gently on the pillow. Suddenly, her soft hand catches his sleeve while she sleeps. A dog lord could not help, but leans next to her. Damn paper works make him dazzled.

'I need to rest a little.'

* * *

"What's going on earth? The hate human bastard mated Kagome." Inuyasha is boiling.

"Is it the spring season?" An old miko sips a mint tea which Kagome gave her before she goes to hunt the shards on several weeks ago.

"Yes, but what is it about?" Shippo asked her while draws a picture with crayons.

"Oh! Man, I forgot it." A comb fell from the slayers hand.

"What?" A half-breed looked at her.

"A mating season"

"A mating season, what do you say, Sango?" A boy turns his face around to her.

"It didn't affect you?"

"Inuyasha didn't feel anything because he is a half demon, did he?" Miroku leans against a wall next to Shippo.

"What's mating season, Sango?"

"Shut up brat. It's not your concern to know it." He raps kitsune's head.

"Waaah! Kaede-sama, that stupid dog knocks me."

'Inubaka' a girl sighs and Kirara meowed.

"A whirlwind, everyone hurry escapes!" Villagers' commotion sound attracted their attention.

"Ah! My Kagome, I really miss you" A wolf demon 'Kouga' stopped at a mat door and rushed to a standing girl and hugged her tightly.

"Well, mangy wolf. I warn you let's go of her." Half demon swallows.

"Why? She is my woman, mutt."

"Who is your woman?"

"It's that you, my love." A wolf kisses her cheek.

"Let's go of her, wolf before I absorb you." A monk stands up and grasps his staff when he saw the scene.

A black head girl tried to push his chest but he fits his embrace around her. So she turned her face a side to tell the wolf. "Kouga, it's me, Sango."

"Oh! I'm sorry, woman." He loses his hold suddenly. "Well, where is my Kagome?"

"She stays with Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku sits down again when a slayer girl steps back from a demon and sat on the floor next to Kaede.

"What? I will get her back." A wind whirls out of a village.

"May we help him?" Shippo finished his drawing and let Sango looks it.

"Foolish wolf" Inuyasha steps out off a hut and jumps on a tree branch. 'Be patience, Kagome. I'm going to help you.'


	4. Chapter four: A sweet persimmon

**Chapter four: Sweet persimmon and a taboo love [Rewrite 29.09.2011]**

'Peaceful, it's really boring and I want to go outside. I miss the cool fresh spring, light breeze and high trees.'

Then a young lady of the west stands up in a sudden. "I want to go outside. Why do you lock me here, Sesshoumaru?" Her loud scream echoes through their room. No, it's only Sesshoumaru's room.

"Then go"

"Eh?" Kagome turned her fine face around and find him stood at the door.

"Return before evening" A demon lord walked passes her to an onsen's door.

"Are you sure?"

"Take Taro with you. And be careful before you get down from a tree." The great lord recalled the last ten days. It is amusing him to nowadays when he thinks of it.

***Flashback***

_"Kagome-sama, be careful"_

_"It's ok, Rin. I grad nobody here-except us." Young woman climbs highly on a tree to harvest the sweet persimmons in her mate's private garden._

_"Higher, Kagome-sama" Little girl cheers her up._

_"O...Kayyy. Waaaaah!"_

_Some persimmon leaves fall slowly to the ground. And some persimmons dropped on her head and body. Little girl ran away for her safety. Demon lord sat alone and hid his smilingly in a study room. 'I will remember this day, it is an amusing day.'_

_**'Mate hurt. Heal her'**_

_"She hurts herself."_

_**'She is breeding.'**_

_"Hn"_

_The lord landed on the ground and sent her a first aid kit. The girl looks at his blank face but a light in his eyes say he laughs at her._

_"Don't worry. Nobody see you, miko. But there is only Rin and this Sesshoumaru knew." He walked away and left the girl with his ward that walked back to a lady of the west who tried to get up and cried out in pain and bashfulness._

_"Kagome-sama, don't cry and Rin will bandage you." A little girl starts to clean her wounds before collects the sweet persimmons._

***End flashback***

"Wow, there is a flower field. Kagome-sama, can Rin gathers them for Sesshoumaru-sama? Will he like my gift?"

"Sure, Rin but you should be careful and won't go far from us." The western lady told a little girl and turned around to the brother who looked around the area to find their place.

"Ah-Un, do you want to come with me?"

"Huzz"

"Alright, Taro"

"Yes, my lady"

"We will go to a canal over there."

"Yes, Milady, please call me when..." Taro is silent when he just lifts his head to see her but she and the dragon disappear from the clearing. "Where is she?"

On another side of the field

"Is it feels good, Ah-Un?" Two head dragon nodded her once and ran around the field to join their happy time. But their steps and their weight made ground shook and some fruits and some persimmons fell all over the area.

A little girl felt the quake and hurry go back to Taro to ask for a school girl. The demon spreads his sense and told her the way she is.

"Kagome-sama!"

"Rin-chan, We are here."

"Rin felt the earth quake and she afraid of it."

"It's not the earth quake but Ah-Un ran around the clearing but their steps made the ground shook."

"I see"

" Hn but we have a new problem." Kagome pointed at the fallen fruits that the brothers shook them from the tree.

"We will be responsible for Ah-Un fault."

"It will be Sesshoumaru-sama's gift."

"Yes, his gift" She smiled evilly. 'They are your dragon so you would be responsible as well.'

…

Demon lord glances at a persimmons giant basket that was mixed by the other fruits on the central of Kotatsu. He hates this flavor. It is sweet alike them, KotoriHime and Kagome.

A sweet cool wind blows in to an opened doors room in the autumn night, a young woman sleeps peacefully for a few hours before someone bothers her resting time. Warm and hot mouth kisses the soft lips like a hunger and a mysterious guy does not let a girl breathe for a second. Clawed hands grope her smooth and scented body. His nose buries into the huge round breasts while a hot wet mouth nibs and sucks them hard. Large soft strong hands embrace and caress her all over as if afraid she will disappear from him. His knees part her two firm long legs further and press his heat muscular body between them. A hot wet tongue tastes her smooth belly and dragging it lower.

"Mmmm!" A female soft moan makes him suck her hard. "Ahh!" Round hips twist. "Yes!"

**'Pleasure, mate?**' He murmurs.

"Sesshoumau-sama...Ahh! Mmm!"

**'So sweet, now it's my turn.'** A large body bends over her while grasps her arms and leads her head to his member.

A narrow and moist hot mouth kisses his big tip. 'How can this monster enter me?' A wet pink tongue teases a tip before keep it all. She sucks his cock harder while her soft hand plays his sacs. A mysterious guy filled with lust then grabbed her head and force she sucks him hard.

'**More, more, suck me more, mate'**

'Ah! He is so cruel.' The girl cannot resist a desired demon who forces her to do him. She felt him gets bigger and he is going to get close when he shifts his hips quickly against her face. Then a hot liquid is shooting deep in her throat but he still pops her head up and down to climax him.

**'Come here mate. This beast and Sesssoumaru cannot hold back any longer, mate.'**

The dog lord pushed her body on a mattress and pinned her down to spread her legs widely. Two warm hands put her shaking legs on his thighs and pointed his hard tip against her cunt. A hard and strong body slammed his man into her small and wet core.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...Ahh! Please"

**'As you wish, mate'** He steals her breath.** 'I love you, my mate.'**

* * *

A handsome half demon sat on a rice paper window edge. His bloody eyes looked at an emotionless white girl who usually holds a mirror. And it is a magic mirror that shows everything he wants to know.

"Where's Inuyahsa?" A mirror showed his target then the vision was darkened.

"There is a powerful ancient spell blocked a mirror's power."

"Never mind let them go and I have another plan for them. Thanks, Kanna. Now come here and sit on my lap."

"Yes, master."

Naraku pulled a mirror from a kid's hand and hides his hand in a child's kimono then he rubs her thigh hardly.

"Are you ready, Kanna?"

"Yes, master"

* * *

The jewel group walked along a grove edge and reach to a large spring. They must cross the wide river before head to the four overgrown forests, two bamboo jungles, three deep valleys, seven cliffs, and five deep canals. After the long seven days journey, they are finally found a small rotten cave where is deep in a crevice.

"We finally found the entrance." Inuyasha stretched his body.

"This is Sesshoumaru castle's gate, isn't it" Shippo spreads on a mossy rock.

"No, it's just the entrance."

"The entrance!" His friends swoon.

"Hey! What the matter?"

...

"Beware of everything and walk behind me" Inuyasha whispered in the darkness when he leaded them into the tunnel.

"Why?"

"The cave is full of traps" His voice is serious.

"What are kind of traps?" Sango stumbles on a stone made her forehead hits Inuyasha's back. So he stops immediately and waits for the girl to balance her form.

"Thank you. Waah !" There is following with a slapping sound.

"You don't want to know." A dog boy tightens his grip around Tetsusaiga hilt when his sense told him the danger that comes on their way.

"How far does it take?" Monk's face hurts.

"There is just a half of it."

"Meow"

"Inuyasha, can we rest for a little? My legs hurt." A kitsune falls on cold ground.

"Idiot fox, we don't have a time anymore." He mutters before seizing the kit's fluffy tail. "Run!"

A group of black demon bats heads toward them and attack the shard hunt group chaotically.

"What's happen?"

"May be they can sense a shard in my cloak." Miroku holds a girl's hand.

The group runs in the darkness. Some stumbled on rock, stone, and bones. Some hit a cave wall and routed on their ways.

"Everyone, there is an exit." Inuyasha barks while clutches someone hand.

"A light" A girly voice was cut off by a thunderbolt when they reach the cave mouth.

**PRANK!**

"Weeee!"

A small head hits a man's chin made he hit against a cold hard wall. She buries herself in a hard warm chest. She shakes and shuts her eyes tightly while hugs his torso and shove into a safe and comfortable embrace.

...

A stormy night had been ended since the last hours ago and it left out the heavy mist and cool air. The two figures still enfolds to each other on the hard cold ground to seek for the warmth. A girl scented caught his sensitive nose and it drives a boy numbed with a sweet smell. The boy forgets his propose and everything that he want. A male nose sniffs her neck and buries in her soft skin. A hot tongue licked a girl's neck and move high to her jaw and nips her ear.

"Ah!"

He cups her face and steal her deep lust kiss before presses a small frame on the ground.

"Mph! Sto…"

He won't let the girl stops his desire while two strong arms fondle a shudder soft frame underneath him. A prominent nose inhales in fragrant throat then replaces by a hot mouth and two sharp fangs smears along the neck base. A hot wet tongue licks her narrow jaw's line up the ear, two clawed hands are hurry to remove a cloth and his. He parts her knees, buries his face into moist core, the claws lock the bounce buttocks then licks and sucks her clit. His forbidden lover cannot hold back any longer.

"Please, I want you now..."

Like to throws oil on the fire, he shoved her by one hard trust. She screams out loud but cut off by kiss, a desire kiss. Her hips are lifting before he jostles violently while kisses her tears. Moan, groan, growl, and cry mixed together like it will never end. Passionate secret time leads to the end. His hot lust fluid floods out of her cunt although he still remains deep in her. Her poor thighs wrapped around his waist. He jerks twice a sec, cuddles a limp body, and tries to kiss her tear.

**'More, I want more. Do more. More!'**

A red eyes beast starts to copulate once. He knows that this woman can handle him for two or three times. He flipped her on four, caught her hips and bumps rapidly, ignore her begging. One hand rubs her clit till her juice drips down. Sudden, he pulled a huge cock out and makes a new aim.

She feels a big moist tip pokes her ass and tries to enter her body. But it was replacing by a claw finger that slides in and out then a few hot fluids drip along her thighs.

'What's that?' She felt his two fingers can plug into her easily and shove her core for a few minutes before follows by hard stick.

"No! It's too big."

**'You can handle it, relax.'**

"No, please…"

**'Please hurry? Yes, my dear. Take it!'** It is only a tip but hurt like a hell. He knows she never experienced before even though she is in love with the monk. The beast is grad and gloat that this female is untouched. He trusts the tip slowly and inch by inch.

"It's hurt. Take it out." Her tears drop.

**'Relax, love. I just put a half of it. We will go on.'**

"A half?"

**'Yes, a half of it'** He kisses her head and cup her face turns to a side to kiss while force his member slowly in.

"Noo!" A girl cries while battles his tongue and her butt battles his hard cock.

Clawed hand squeezes soft breast. A mouth frees her but let juice links the pale lips and the cherry one. But her tiny form cannot support his weight, so she collapsed on the cold ground make a full trust.

"Ugh!"

**'Love? I'm sorry. I'm heavy.'** He kisses her neck base and starts to budge.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!"

**'Be patience a little. And I will let you ride my cock.'** He budges rapidly. Then turn the girl on top of him. **'Feel good, love?'**

"Uhh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! I...Inu...yasha..Inu…yasha…Ahh!"

**'Scream my name.'**

"Inuyasha..Inuyasha..harder..faster..deeper..Inuyasha!"

Heavenly birds song, gentle warm morning ray, a couple still enfold in a red fire rat blanket. They are never lose their hug alike forever.

...

"Rain, rain, rain, and rain. Waaah! When will it stop, Miroku?"

"My, my, rain starts life. Do you like rainbow, Shippo?" A monk pats his head.

"Yes, I hope they would be safe."

"Meow"

"Come here, Kirara. You should sit on Miroku's lap. It's warmer than the ground." The kitsune moves a space and a fire cat jump on monk's lap to cuddle the kit.

'Sango, please be safe.' He closes his eyes and hopes his girlfriend to be safe.

Rain pours heavily like angel's tears. The thunder growls anger. The wind cries for sorrow. Who will get a sorrow between a bittersweet forbidden couple and a faithful guy? Nobody knows.

* * *

"Wake up, miko?"

"It's chill. Can I remain here?"

"Hn" Demon lord leans against a squab. A young woman presses her head to his warm chest under a large soft blanket. His large warm hand locks her hips.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can I go home tomorrow if the weather is clear?" Kagome caress his arm.

"Hn"

"Thank you and should we have lunch?"

"Aoi, Set a table"

"Yes, Milord"

"Take a bath and get dress, miko"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama" She kisses his cheek and walks to a private hot spring left only her nude lover sits on a mattress for while.

'She is so sweet, but not comparable to you, KotoriHime.'


	5. Chapter five: Sweet Honeymoon

**Chapter Fifth: Sweet Honeymoon [Rewrite 30/09/2011]**

The wind blew through the window to fondle pretty face. A young lady of the West reads the paper roll in her demon lord's room. After finished the reading, a girl got up and she is going to keep the library collection. There is a glass ball is rolling to hit a wooden pole while she lost in her thought of his word on the yesterday.

***Flash back***

"_Miko, you won't go home today. There are many dangerous demons outside. Stay here a day and this Sesshoumaru will take you to the well when everything is going to be alright."_

***End Flash back***

"Not such a bad idea to stay here a day and it won't kill meeeee! Weeee! Ouch! Oh! My hips...hurt."

Poke! Crack!

She turned around to the sound and saw something comes out of a pole.

"What about a box?"

Click!

"What is it?" A soft hand picked up a silver object to look carefully. "A woman comb? How elegance and did he use it?"

"What are you doing, woman?" A tall frame stood tower his human mate and looked at her with vengeful eyes when he found that the girl holds his grudge comb.

"Give me back and get out!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean."

"Get out!" He snatches a silver comb and grabbed her arm to drag her out off the room. 'How dare she?'

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it's hurt Ah!" Thud! Her bitter tear drops on a glossy wooden floor after a door was shut.

...

A nervous girl walks down the hall when she tried to guess his mood after she was threw out.

'What happened to him? What is that comb? It was his, his mother or his father...no. Silly, he is a man. He does not use a comb and his father too. Finally, it would belong to his mother. Hm! Reasonable!'

After she cleared her thought, the young lady made her way to the western wing to visit the little girl who practices her embroidery fabric with her teacher name Aoi.

"Kagome-sama, Rin is happy to meet you. Look, Rin embroidered handkerchief. It's flower"

"My lady"

"Do as you please, Aoi."

"Yes, my Lady"

"It's beautiful, could I have one?"

"Here it is, my lady"

Fifteen minutes later, a lillte human girl glared at a miko's embroidery.

"A cat?" She pointed at it.

"Yes, he is Buyo. And next time I will show you his photo after I come back from home."

"What is a photo, Kagome-sama?"

"It's like a drawing, but it does vary rear color. And I will show and teach you use a digital camera."

"Promise, Kagome-sama?"

"I promise."

...

In a clear sky morning, there are a dog lord , a miko, a dragon, a toad demon and a joyful girl stood at the castle gate. The great lord sat his young mate on Ah-Un's back and sat himself behind her. "Jaken, care of Rin"

"Yes, Miord" A toad lowers his head while his annoying child rush to a girl.

"Kagome-sama, Rin had seen Shippo lick a small pink ball. What is it?"

"A small pink ball…It might be a lollypop. Of cause, I will bring you one and some cookies too."

"Thank you, Kagome-sama"

During the day, a demon lord, a miko, and two head dragon flied over the sakura valley. Ah-Un and Kagome feel tired. Un sees the stream, and then turned around to her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, could we actually stay here a bit? I think Ah-Un feel tire." A dragon nodded two heads to agree with her.

So he cannot force the brothers and let they land down near a creek where was filled with the blooming sakura trees. A couple lets Ah-Un to eat grass and drink the fresh water.

"Do you want some fruit, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No."

"It's that so. I saw a few cherry trees over there. Please wait here. I am going to store you the cherry."

After a girl walked away from him to the cherry shrubs. The western lord glanced at the two head dragon rubs their bodies at a sakura tree and shook the petals drift in the air.

***Flashback***

_A young demoness flies among a sakura cloud alike she is blending in the petals._

"_This way, Yoshiyuki" A song voice demonness calls her brother_.

"_Get out off there, Kotori. We didn't go here to play around."_

"_You're so boring." She complains him and hit his head with a small sakura ball._

"_We can rest here for a while. And the boundary doesn't far from here." Sesshoumaru sits at a tree trunk near the stream._

"_Look! What have I found? Goji berry shrubs"_

"_There is nothing special." Yoshiyuki takes off his shoes before walked into a steam._

"_Bakayuki"_

"_What?"_

"_I said Bakayuki. Should I repeat it?"_

"_How dare you? Come here and I will kick your ass, Kotori." The two siblings start a fight in sakura cloud. They leave young Sesshoumaru sits against a tree trunk while eats some berries she gave him._

'So sour'

***End flashback***

Kagome put a red cherry pile on his lap and sat beside him.

"Miko, took it away from this Sesshoumaru's lap."

"Are you serious, demon?"

"Don't test my patience"

"All right, would you like to try a little bit?"

"Miko, eat and we'll go."

'Stupid idiot arrogant jerk dog' She can murmur in her mind and eats the cherries while a two heads dragon walks toward them and the girl gave them a half of them.

They spend a few hours with Ah-Un airline to across the land to the western borderland. They stopped at a small hut at the end of a village and let the brothers played with the children. The demon lord and his mate walk to an old miko's hut to pack her bag to go home.

"Hello, Kaede-sama"

"Oh! Is that you, Kagome?" An old woman is going to expose some medicinal herb to the sun near a small stream and nods him.

"Have they come back to visit you or send you the news, Kaede-sama?"

"They stayed here for a few days and said that they will pick you up on last week. Don't you meet them?" An old woman brought them to the hut and sent a demon lord a chamomile tea while a girl packs her bag.

"No" The girl gave her an answer while Kaede puts the cup on the floor after he denied it.

"My stupid brother might lead them to a danger."

"Hn?" A school girl looked at him.

"My land is not easy to find."

"But Inuyasha is a part of your clan, isn't he?"

"Hn, the half-breed can finds the way home. But he might get a trouble if he takes them with him. They might walk over a week. It won't be comparable to this Sesshoumaru that he can take a few hours."

'Arrogant'

After finished her pack, they leaved a hut and walk to the well is on the clearing in Inyasha forest. The girl looked and the western lord look at the well base before she lifts her head to see him.

"I'm not sure that you can pass through the well."

"I will try." He jumps in but nothing happen when the demon lord lands on the well base.

"It's looked like the well denies you."

"Hn. How long will you stay home?" He leapt out the well and stands beside her again.

"Don't you want me to hurry come back?" She tries to catch his feeling in the golden eyes.

"Rin said she want a lollypop."

"And you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She sat on the well edge.

"No, do as you want and enjoy your time, miko."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will hurry come back."

After the girl went back her home for a while, the demon lord sensed a puppet Naraku is not far from him. He follows sai-myosho to a next clearing where is a Naraku's puppet has been waiting for him.

"Kukuku, I'm grad to see you again, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"What is your business, half-breed?"

"Don't be serious, my lord. I just want to help you."

But Sesshoumaru grips the Tokijin's hilt and prepare to slice the puppet.

"Please calm down, my lord and she is safe."

Before he could reach for the puppet it said that she will not return to him forever before the lord turn it to the dust.

The dog lord went back to pick up his two heads dragon where they left at the Sacred Tree. Sesshoumaru looked back at the Bone Eater's well once and then they leapt to the air to the west.

* * *

The blue light flared and then flickered out. Kagome walks from the well house to her home. She saw her grandfather sweeps some leaves near the Sacred Tree and Buyo sleeps on a bench.

"Oh! Welcome back, Kagome."

"Good afternoon, grandpa. How do you do?" she walks toward the old man.

"I'm fine. We didn't see you for long time. Come in and I think she misses you much."

"And me too. Mom, I'm home." A girl walks to the living room where her mother and her brother watch TV.

"Welcome back, Kagome. We really miss you. Eh, what are you wearing? Is it a silk kimono?"

"Well…yes."

"Did Inuyasha give you?" Souta touches a sleeve. He has seen his mother's silk kimonos but it never be fine and rich likes this one. He knows as well as how expensive it is.

"Hn, there is Heian traveling style."

"Wow, how many layers of it, mom?"

"There are might be five layers for woman."

"Did Inuyasha ask you to mate him?"

"Well, no mom. Its Sesshoumaru's clothing. I'm belonged to him."

"What?"

Everyone is grasping in shock when she told them the almost story. They could not help but just share some opinions. They informed her that no matter what they will be on her side made the girl smiles again.

The girl took a bath and changed into her comfortable cloth. She went to downstairs to help her mother to set the table. She really misses these days. The day when they are complete and share the laughing, the soothing, and some discuss. It is her home sweet home.

…

In the noon of a weekend, many people choose to go outside and have their meeting with their friends or lovers. But a school girl has many things to buy and store her grocery for the next trip. She sits alone at a food center to recheck her shopping list. She will make sure that she won't forget anything.

The three school girl saw someone they did not see her for long time after they had been informed from an oldman that the missing one got ill.

"Kagome" One waves her hand.

"Hn. Who's that? Oh! Hi guys."

"We are grad to see you again. How about your Poliomyelitis?" Ayumi sat next to her.

"Are you getting well?" Eri sat across Kagome.

'Eh? The poliomyelitis, oh! Grandpa' she almost falls from chair. "Yes, I'm better now. You see?"

"I see. By the way, look at these. Tah!Dah!" Yuka shows them the concert tickets.

"What? Oh, how do you get them?" Kagome jumps up. "My favorite band"

"Hey! Hey! Who am I?"

"When will it start?"

"Tonight, at Tokyo Dome, will you reject it?"

"Never, see you at the west gate at seven p.m." The group had been made an appointment before went on their ways.

"It's a great day." Kagome hums a song to herself to a bus stop while held her.

…

A new daily life for the modern human starts, a raven hair girl ran to the kitchen and saw an older washes a pan and a pot at the gray counters.

"Good morning, mom, where is my lunch?"

"It's on a table, dear. It's nearly seven-thirty."

"What? I'm late. Bye mom."

"Don't forget your swimwear"

"I'm late. I'm late." Kagome runs down to a bus stop when a bus is going to leave. "Bus! Wait for me!"

There is a lunch time, everyone find their place to enjoy their happy lunch but four girls choose to stay at the class. They have discussed and share some news when Kagome is absent.

"I found Hojo with a girl at the back garden on the last few days ago."

"Maybe she might make a decision." Yuka try to steal Ayumi's sausage

"That girl is freshman, isn't she?" Eri ate Kagome's slice egg.

"Ah-ha" Kagome shakes UHT milk.

"Ah-ha?" Yuka and Eri turn to her.

"What's the problem?"

"Don't you get mad?"

"Get mad, for what?"

"He is your boyfriend and that's the point."

"No, he isn't."

"Uh?"

"Uh? What?"

"Maybe you are already has another one?"

"Who is he?"

"Inuyasha" Eri is going to eat Ayumi's tempura. "You are still hanging on him?"

"Inuyasha?" Yuka looks at Ayumi who snitches it back.

"He is Kagome's two timing boyfriend."

"Make it over, Kagome. Hojo is a good guy. He suits to you" Eri has finishing her lunch.

"Well, but no, thank you."

"How does he impress you?" Yuka crossed her arms.

"Teh! Heh!" Kagome felt guilt to uninformed them that she was broke up with the half demon and she is belonging to his half brother.


	6. Chapter six: Two heads friend

**Chapter six: A Two Heads Friend [Rewrite 01/10/2011]**

Kagome packs her bag on Sunday morning. This time she will not bring ramen but it was replaced by some cookies and doggy treats for Kaede's dog named Haji. She will bring Rin a chocolate bar that was bought on yesterday from a mini mart.

"I will bring Physics Text Book, economic geography, Swedish fairy tale, mini encyclopedia: Dog Training and Behavior, and ... where are my pens and pencils? Oh!"

A slim figure went downstairs to see her mother and found she prepares the breakfast.

"Mom, may I borrow your digital camera?"

"Of course dear, I bought a new one on yesterday. A pink one is in my desk drawer"

"Thank you, mom"

...

The girl held her yellow pack and walked to the well house but a school boy called her up before she opens a door.

"Hey, sis, how long will you be there?"

"I'm not sure, Souta. Why?"

"Can you take him a photo, your mate?"

"Of course Souta, but why?"

"He is my brother in law, right? So I have the right to know him even though he can't pass through the well."

"I see. I promise you. See you next time, Souta."

"See you, sis"

* * *

Kagome jumps into a blue light and it engulfed her body. When the light faded, a girl looked up to the blue sky and climbed on a green strong vine to the well edge. She found two heads injured dragon eats the fresh grass near the sacred tree but she sent something was wrong. It is weird.

"Ah-Un, where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" Before she could reach to them, Ah grunted at a new comer and stepped backward.

"That's a woman. Catch her!" A male voice shouted from the grove edge. Then a few soldiers walked toward her.

"Captain, it's a dragon." A man pointed at them.

"Don't worry. Look! They were injured." The captain showed them an evil smile while grasps his sword.

"Oh, no! Ah-Un, come this way." Kagome whispered to the brothers. The two heads injured dragon did not have any choice so they walked to her side. They sensed that this human girl does not want to harm them but she wanted to help them to escape from the unwished death.

Kagome fears of the underling soldiers those stalked toward them. She does not have any weapon but an injured dragon that can protect only itself. Before the vulgar men can reach them, the two heads dragon bit her waist and leapt through the air.

"Weeee! Ah-Un"

"Shit! Come back down, the fuck dragon!" The soldiers shout to the air till their preys disappear in the sky.

An injured dragon and a young woman landed hard near a creek. She sat up and moved Ah-Un to lay them on a tree base.

"Ah-Un, you will get well, I will help you. Please, don't leave me." She ran to a stream to pour some water and headed back to them.

"Here is water, Ah-Un. Can you drink it?" They nodded to her and drank water from a plastic bottle. They knew this human cared for them not alike the other who want to kill them. So they should be friend to her and regards her is a friend, their human friend.

Kagome sat quietly and took care of them thoroughly all the night till they get better and she can sleep next to Ah-Un.

...

Three day later, a girl brings the dragon to Goji berry shrubs near the creek. The red beeries and fruity smell made the brothers are hungry since they are stronger. One head nudged her back and one head sniffed the fruits before taste a one while a school girl walked to the opposite side of the shrub.

"Wow, how the test of the berry? I should try. It might be good." They ate some of them and walked back to the cool stream.

"Ah-Un, can I ask you something?"

They nodded. "Do you know me?" They shook their heads.

"Really?" The two shook their heads again.

"Ok, my name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome and nice to meet you" They nodded the heads alike were grad to knew the new friend.

"Well, Ah-Un, I want to go back to the village was down on the hill where we met. I must check and make sure for the fact."

The two heads looked at each other and gave her an answer. They landed on the ground and walked to the hill to find a village but it has no any village over there.

"No village, what's happened?" She sank on the ground when she saw the grove and small stream instread of a village where she knew. "What should I do?"

…

A new group must travel together to find the way to back home after a young woman tried to jump into the well but nothing happened. From weeks to a month, they headed from the North to the South to find the witch that they heard from villagers said the witch usually moves her place.

"Ah-Un, look at me" Kagome shot them some photos and showed them the monitor.

"This is a digital camera. I borrowed from my mother. This is your photo. You look good."

The dragon nudged her neck before they growled loud to their left side at someone looked at them behind a big tree.

"Who's that?"


	7. Chapter Seven: Meet the parents

**Chapter Seven: Meet the parents [Rewrite 01/10/2011]**

A mystery creature showed a body from his hiding place. It's a male demon. A handsome face and pointed ears turns to their sight. His high pony tail and silver hair sways in the wind. His tall and strong frame stood far from them about twenty feet. His fierce golden eyes looked at the strange friendship of the two creatures, a two heads dragon and a human girl. It is weird for him.

"Human, why do you stay with a fire dragon? Don't you fear them?"

"Na..no, but who are you?" A girl moved close to the two heads. Her back was against their olive scale chest while the two heads insured against a new male demon. Before they will start a fight, the three demons appeared behind the man.

"I finally found you, Touga. Today is your last day to see the sunset." A blue demon drew his big bold sword.

"You will pay our debt." A red demon grasped his spear tightly.

"You die!" A green demon threw himself to his target.

An unwanted war was started on the clearing. The two heads dragon and a human girl want to escape from this war but they cannot go away. They just looked at Touga who was adverse but he did not show his fear. The silver head demon hit and sliced the red one and cut the green's arm. Suddenly, there is a dark miko shot him by a black light and two strong lightning made he fell on the ground. A young human cannot help but shoots her pink light at a dark miko.

"Girl, are you a miko?" Every pair of eyes looked at a human girl who stood beside a dragon.

"Amazing! Touga, did you depend on this pathetic human?" A green demon is going to arm him.

"Silly! I never depend on anyone. Prepare to die!" Touga stood immediately and drew Sounga to shoot the devil light to them. But the dark miko protected them all.

"Pitiful! Are you demons? Why did you borrow a human's hand?" He smirked.

"How dare you?"

Four demons, two miko and a two heads dragon had been continuing the fight till the evening. They killed all were a dark miko and blue, red and green demon left only Touga, Ah-Un, and Kagome.

"It finally stopped. Phew! I was tired."

"How strong you are, miko." A demon kicked a body aside.

"Thanks"

"I'm Touga."

"I'm Kagome. This is Ah-Un."

"Nice to meet you, Kagome but why a human like you stay with them?"

"It's long story."

"May I have some details?"

"Really?"

"Hn"

"Alright, last month ago..." They sat around the fire was lit by Touga.

Half an hour later

"Impossible!"

"But it was happened." A girl turned around her rabbit over a bonfire.

"How would I help you?"

"Eh?"

"You owned my life."

"When?"

"One hour ago"

"I see. We search for a witch. I don't know her name. But the villagers said she can send someone through the time. So I think she might send me back home."

"Where is your home, Kagome?"

"It's on the western boundary in the future."

"Hn! The western boundary, don't worry. I will help you. But at first, please finish your dinner and we'll go to my home."

"Eh?"

* * *

Two hours later, a demon, a human, and a dragon arrived at a metal large gate. They heard a guard shouted his name to open the heavy door.

"Inu-Taisho Touga!" Then the bold and heavy gate was opened. It froze Kagome's legs. 'No way, he won't be Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father.' She begged it is a lie.

They left Ah-Un outside and entered Touga's castle. The two creatures walked down the hall and he orders his servant to prepare and lead Kagome to a guest-room.

A young gorgeous Tsukiko sat on a feather pad to wait for her mate while reads a letter from her father.

"Hello dear, what did he say?" Inutaisho Touga sat behind his mate and kissed her temple.

"He said he will visit us for two days before go to the north to visit my mother."

"How sweet he is."

"Yes, and who is she?"

"A human girl?"

"Yes, dear"

"No, no. She is not. I owned her debt. She saved my life. And I will help her to find the witch to send her back home."

"Hn"

"Do you angry me?"

"For what?"

"Bring her here"

"Silly" She turns around to see her beloved mate and kisses his forehead.

"She's a miko."

"Is she going to harm us?"

"No, I trust her. And where is the pup?"

"He is on duty, patrolling the land."

"Good pup, come here mate" A clawed hand pushed her back close to his chest before lay on her form. The hot lips kiss her jaw and her lips while two hands caress her hips and her thighs through the silks.

"You are naughty."

"Because of you" He kissed her deep before remove kimono. "So sweet, my mate"

…

The morning light caresses the cloud edge, bird song has woke all creatures up to their routine as same as a young miko who still lay under a white blanket in a guestroom.

"Mommy, I want a fried egg, a ham and a toast with marmalade...Hn? I'm not home. You're jerk, Kagome." She got up and walked to a restroom.

After finished the breakfast, she starts to clear her end of semester homework. Kagome slid open a rice paper door and sat at a kotatsu but the wind blows into the room and blew some papers out.

"Oh, my translation, wait for me!"

A piece of paper flew into a thin soft white hand when a human girl saw a demonness who stood in a garden and grabbed her paper.

"Thank you" Kagome is almost fall from the wooden porch and walked toward her.

"You're welcome. You might be my mate's guest, Kagome." A gorgeous lady gave her a smile.

"Yes, I am"


	8. Chapter Eight: New Assistant

**Chapter Eight A New Assistant [Rewrite 01/10/2011]**

InuTaisho Touga sat in his study room to clear his mountain of paper works. He hated this duty because it always drive him crazy and want to vomit. A few minute later, his young mate came in the room and sat beside a tall frame. Touga decided to lay his head on her lap and his one hand held her one to kiss her palm.

"You need a rest, dear. These letters and the rolls will kill you instead of your enemies."

"It's seems like you said, and what about my guest?"

A dog demonness combs his loosen hair and massages his head when she smells his nerve. "She is fine but I guess she has a well educated."

"Hn?"

"This morning I went to a garden to collect some flower to make a tea. I found a blowing paper from somewhere and Kagome went off the room to keep it back. The paper was written in Nihon. She said it is her English translated homework."

"English translated homework? This human is strange from the other we had known."

"Yes, dear and her human acknowledge is weird. I saw many parchments on the table. She said they are calling books. And she showed me a book. It is a mini encyclopedia."

"Interesting! Kayo, bring the miko here"

"Yes, my lord"

…

"My mate said you had a well educated."

"Yes, my lord"

"How, Kagome, please tell me"

"At my hometown, everyone can read, write, or may speak in other languages. Because the government knew that the education is important. It will help the people to survive and manages their lives. And it will develop the economy and the country. So the government commands every one go to school to practice the knowledge and use it for their lives."

"How great"

"And you too, Kagome?"

"Yes, my lady"

"No wonder, your manners and speech is polite and gentle."

"I'm grad to hear that."

"If it wouldn't trouble you, I need your help."

"My help?"

"Hn, I need an assistant and an interpreter. And you can read, write and understand the other languages. It could be you to be my assistant and my interpreter." Touga wants her to help him about the papers and letters were written in foreign languages. He is sure that Kagome will do her best.

"Give me a time, please" She is serious. Why it will be like this? She is just a school girl. Her learning did not successive.

"I give you two days to think and I will have the answer."

"What?"

"Now, enjoy your time and do your homework."

"See you later, Kagome. He hopes for your answer."

"See you, my lady"

After she left the room she needs someone to listen and shares the feeling. She must see the brothers. They are the only one in this time to help her.

A teenage girl walked to a pen to see the brother but Ah-Un were asleep peacefully. So she decided to leave and came back to her room.

"What should I do, Sesshoumaru-sama? Where are you now? I need your help." A girl leaned down on a mat and closes her eyes to escapes to the dreamland.

* * *

A young demon lord is on the western frontier. He walked pass a sacred tree which is not higher than a two stories house to the dry well. He can sense the magic from the well base. But when he looked down sees nothing on the base, just only the soil.

"What is it?" He picked a book up and turned the page over.

"How strange? And what was about this handwriting? It's interesting." He put a book in his long sleeve and leaves the well.

* * *

Two days later, a human girl must give the western lord the answer but she is busy to find her lost Physics textbook. So the great lord must visit her in the guestroom to get his answer but he is surprising when he finds the room is in a mess by her many strange objects.

"Kagome, today I come to get the answer…what are you doing?" He picked a pen up and looked at it carefully.

"My textbook is missing and I don't know where I left it?"  
"Hn, and how about my answer. If you say yes I'll help you find it."

"How"

"I'm a dog demon."

"Oh! I'm forgot it. But my knowledge didn't succeed, I afraid I can't help you much than you hoped."

"No, Kagome. I am sure that you can do it better than I think."

"If you say so, I accept it."

"Good and what about a textbook?"

Inutaisho walked toward her to sniff her scented and the air around his castle but there is no any sign of her textbook. He will not lose his attempt and his promise event though the book does not be here.


	9. Chapter Nine: Her Books

**Chapter Nine: Her Books [Rewrite 01/10/2011]**

A fire danced across the wind. The western heir sat against a tree trunk and reads a book during the night until the moon set from the sky. The book was written in Nihon and other languages those he does not know in the strange handwritings and the characters. It gave him a different knowledge and he did not quite understand some theories. A young man turned back to the second page that was writing someone's name: Kagome Higurashi No.14/3D.

"Who is Kagome Higurashi and what is No.14/3D?"

"What was that parchment?" Yoshiyuki sits down and looked at physics textbook that in Sesshoumaru's hand.

"It looked like a parchment but it isn't. I didn't know how to call it? This was written a new and strange acknowledge that refer with theories."

"It's was difficult to understand what that said? Does it have an owner?"

"I'm not sure. There is a name on the second page?"

"May I have it?"

Young Sesshoumaru handed him a textbook and Yoshiyuki turned on a second page.

"Kagome Higurashi No.14/3D, Kagome, a bird in a cage" He poked his finger on her name. "Hn, it's quite good. The little bird"

"This woman has a better education than some of demons or maybe she is worthy than the other human, too."

"Is she a human? How do you know?"

"Her old scent was left over it."

"Hn, she is interesting. And I hope she is good-looking, too." He sent it back to a dog demon.

"Hn?"

"I don't care that she is a demoness or a human. If that woman is good, kind, gentle, and she has an omniscient and resourcefulness. So she is worth to court." Yoshiyuki sat on a tree base opposite Sesshoumaru. The guy joined his hands behind his red head and stared at the Orion.

"Hn"

* * *

A young lord parted from a young demon at the frontier to their ways in the morning and the western heir heads back to his home in the deep mountain to report the great lord. He arrived at the gate and waits for a soldier opens it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The old guard shouted and the gate was opened.

A young demon lord walked to his father study room. "Good morning son. What about your duty?"

"It's alright." His tone is usually bore alike the future.

"And what is about that book?" Touga pointed at his son's sleeve.

"That book?"

"A book is in your sleeve."

"Hn, it's just a strange book I found it on our boundary." He pressed it on his desk beside a tea cup.

Inutaisho turned over the textbook and he found her name on the second page. 'It might be her lost textbook. But why does she leave it on my boundary land? Or maybe it was because of those vulgar human soldiers. I should read it before return to her.'

The future lord left the room and went to his mother private room where has a private garden been grew sakura trees and hydenyia.

"Maru-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine, mother." He sat at a kotastu next to her form. A pair of golden eyes as his mother gazed at the strange objects or the great lord called them books. But there have many colors and many size from a one he found next to a dry well. The clawed hands picked them up and turned around to see the covers those were written in the strange alphabets.

"Mathematics: Matrix and a mini encyclopedia"

"What, Maru-kun?"

"These parchments..."

"I see. They are books."

"Hn. Do we have these books in a library? Why do I never see them before?"

"No, Maru-kun. These are a Math book and a mini encyclopedia."

"What do them said?" A short hair man turned on a page of mini encyclopedia and looked at the rear color pictures. There were more beautiful than the all of scrolls in their library.

"A mini encyclopedia was said about dog training and behavior. And this one was about a calculation and numbers."

Two demons read Kagome books all the day and shared their opinion about these books and help each other to prove mathematical equations.

"The math is great. When did you import these books, mother?"

"No, I didn't, Maru-kun. They were Kagome's books."

"Who is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru is surprising when his mother said this name. It is the same name is on the weird book that he picked up at the western frontier since a few days ago.

"She is a human girl who stays in our castle for a week ago."

"A human girl, why does she here, mother?" He was stunned.

"Touga said she saved his life. And he will pay her debt to find the way home so he brought her here. But for a few days ago, I kept her translation paper and let him knew about her skills. He asked her to be his assistant."

"His assistant?" He was frowns.

"Yes, Maru-kun and one day you'll see her."

A young lord left his mother and walked to his room. Before he could reach his own, he will pass the garden. He looked out the door found the birds fly in the private garden, and another one washes its body in a shallow holed stone.

'A bird in a cage…Yoshiyuki, she is already here.' Then the young lord walked away to his room.

…

"Oh! Man, how could I find my textbook? I will fall the test." Kagome signed deeply after pulled her things from a yellow backpack again.

Knock! Knock!

"May I come in?"

"Ah, yes, my lady" A girl is hurry sit up.

"Thank you for the books. Maru-kun and I were satisfying a lot." The western lady placed them on the kotastu.

"Maru-kun?"

"Oh! He is our pup."

"I see. Would you like to borrow another one?"

"Do you have it?"

"Yes, it is a Swedish fairy tales. But it was written in English."

"Could you translate it in Nihon? But do it when you are in free-time. Touga always want his documents be the first one."

"Don't worry, my lady"

…

The silver moon hair guy sat on a window edge while holds his paper works. Today is boring and he doesn't see a human girl who owns those books. It is weird that he is a powerful demon who wants to see a human girl is staying in the same castle. He doesn't understand why he wants to see her or knows her or he just wants to bluff Yoshiyuki.

'What does she looks like?'

**'I want to see her badly.'**

"But she is human."

**'It's not the point. She is smart.'**

"Hn"

**'I want to know her more than mother told us.'**

"I want to know how much the knowledge she has."

**'Do you want to test her?'**

"Maybe"

**'What is that voice?'**

"Hn? Song voice? From a garden on the Northern part"

**'It could be her. Find her now and I can't wait to see her any longer.'**

Young demon lord flies from his room to the north garden where was use to welcome the guests. He landed smoothly on a small red wooden bridge and walked to a private area for the guests. He saw a young slender human girl sat on a persimmon branch while held some flowers in her small hand and another hand pointed an orange fruit at her rose lips.

**'Hn? How could she climb a tree while she wears a kimono?'**

"She is a weird human."

**'I know, but how?'**

The future lord stared at the girl who eats a persimmon and hums a strange song.

"Are you Kagome, aren't you?"

"Eh?" She was surprising when she turned around to see someone who calls her name. "Sesshoumaru-sama"

"What about that song?"

"Well…"


	10. Chapter Ten: First Encounter?

**Chapter Ten: First Encounter? [Rewrite 02/10/2011]**

She was surprising that her future mate did not change much but only his silver moon hair is shorter than everyday she is always sees him. His trend, his movement were the same as usual he has been. One thing told her that his eyes do not cold as the way he is in the future. He is a new Sesshoumaru that she does not know before and he is not her mate. She must learn him new.

"It's my favorite song."

"What is it name?"

"Better together"

"Hn"

A young lord did not talk much alike the one who is in the future. He lets a girl sings her weird song and he just listens to it. Her singing voice blew in the wind to Inutaisho and his mate, Tsukiko.

_Mmm, so much better when we're together_

_Yeh, we'll look at the stars when we're together_

_Well it's so much better when we're together_

_Yeh, it's so much better when we're together_

_**[Better Together/Jack Johnson]**_

"So weird, but I feel happy."

"Yes and this song made me get relax too." A handsome lord held his beloved mate close to his warm chest while they sat on the window edge and looked at the cloud.

"She is a bird in a cage, but has a melodious voice."

...

One afternoon, a girl tries to clear Touga's foreign documents which he said they were important. She needs a break-time but she cannot do.

"What was that?" She held up a puzzle parchment. "What does it about?"

A girl leaves all documents and starts to read it. It was taken nearly ten minutes to understand the entire story.

"Wow, who wrote this parchment?" The girl kept it in her bag to wait for destroyed when she had a chance to burn it. 'Such an erotic novel and I can't let anyone knows this.'

"Kagome"

"Yes?"

"Do you still try to find the textbook?"

"Yes and did you find it, Touga-sama?"

"Could it be this one?" Lord Touga showed her missing book.

"Oh! Where do found it?"

"My pup found it, not me. He said it was felt on my boundary."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. If I lost this I will fall my Physics test and my teacher would blame me."

"I am grad to you, Kagome. Can you describe some theories? I'm already read the entire book but I didn't quite understand it."

"Well, I'm not sure to give you the correct answer but I'll do my best."

"Thanks. How about my papers? Give me some of it"

"I'm sorry. I forget it. Here is yours."

"Thanks. Hnnn, it's so that. You can ease my worry. And the next is this text book. We should start."

"Alright, take a seat, my lord"

One human taught one demon about human physical knowledge and they had shared some details and quotients. Kagome can say this demon is intelligent and kind .He knew many things more than she knows. She is lucky to have a great teacher and a tutor alike him.

* * *

A young human decided to visit the two heads dragon at a cave where they had been moving because Goro is a pet caretaker of Inutaisho Touga. He said the pen is too small for them. So he moved the two brothers to a bigger one is a cave near the forest and the stream where is on the east of the castle.

"Goro-san, can you show me the way to Ah-Un's cave?"

"Hn, you should go along the grove and turn left when you see a three leaves pine then turn right. After that across a small stream and walk for ten paces you will find the cave."

"Ah…I'll try." A girl walked for twenty minutes and spend a half an hour for lost on the way. Finally she found Ah-Un drink the water in the stream.

"Ah-Un, I finally found youuu whaaaaaa!" A young woman is slippery on the mud and now she is dirt by mud and mos.

"Hn! Life is beautiful. But it's not my day. Oh, man. It's hurt. Ah-Un?" She glanced at a two heads dragon for his help.

Ah-Un held her arms up and dragged her to a nearby stream. "Thanks a lot, my friend"

The girl decided to take a bath and washed her muddy kimono after let the brothers sensed for the interrupter but nobody comes. Two pieces of laces were pressed on a shrub and a nude girl walked from it to them.

"Two pieces of kimono, a lace panty, an obi, two socks, and shoes" She is akimbo.

"Good, I hope nobody come here when I'm naked." A young woman turned around to ask the dragon and they nodded their heads to answer a girl who sat behind them.

Because of the cool breeze and Ah-Un warmth made she fell asleep on the hay. But the weather might hate her so it changes its mood rapidly.

PRANK! WOOOO! PRANK! PRANK! ZHAAAA!

"Oh! George, no! Could it be? My cloth!" A school girl hurries to correct her clothes but it is too late. They were wet again from the rain has been falling for several minutes ago.

"Hn! I hate you, the weather. Why don't you warn me before you rain on earth?"

A dragon looked each other before the girl sat beside them again. They encircle their neck around her thin body to comfort athe human girl who murmurs in their hold. Two soft hugged them back after she spreaded her wet clothes on the cave floor.

"Alright, I'll be with you until the rain will subside." Then she moved to their backside to escape the spray.

_Mmm, so much better when we're together_

_Yeh, we'll look at the stars when we're together_

_Well it's so much better when we're together_

_Yeh, it's so much better when we're together_

_**[Better Together/Jack Johnson]**_

"Do you think so, Ah-Un?" A young woman hums to them and presses her front against their side while her slim and soft hand combs their mane.

A few hours later, a white tall frame has been showing at the cave mouth. The pair of golden eyes locked at the dangerous creature that purrs to warn him to go away from the cave. But the white demon stands on his ground that he will not go away. So the tall frame sat at the mouth and waits for a sign.

"Hnn, what's happen, Ah-Un?" A female voice blared from the brothers' back made a white demon turned to the sound.

"Who's that?"

"Eh?" Kagome popped up her head and tries to look clear at him. "Sesshou..maru-sama?"

"Kagome" he stared at her face and moved a little. But he did not guest that his action will urge the smolder dragon. Ah-Un got up and attacked the new comer to protect their human friend. Their big claws push the prey embedded the hard cold ground.

"No! Ah-Un, please! I know him." A naked girl tries to pull Un's neck.

'**Graaaal! How dare you, dragon?'** He snared when his golden eyes turned red.

'**What will you do, dog? Huzzzz!'** Ah hissed.

'**Will you harm her, mutt?'** Un tried to bite him but the girl locked his neck.

'**snaaaare!'** Sesshoumaru snared louder.

"Please stop, Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru-sama" The female voice cannot calm the two demons now who get ready to fight. Un nudged her out of their ways before crushes a clawed foot on a dog demon but a hard ground. Sesshoumaru jumped up and kicked Ah's head but the air. And the war is starting between

**Ah-Un VS Sesshoumaru**

**Round one! GAANG!**

Ah-Un drove the dog out of the cave to a nearby stream through the slope while the rain still beaten. Ah whipped the tale while a young lord tried to cut it. Then Un prepared to burn him but missed and the young lord's poison whipped missed the target too.

One hour later, the fight was ending. It left only fell trees, burning ground and damaged forest.

'**Hn! You are the strong dragon. I never face a strong one alike you.'**

'**Same as you, dog. We like you.'**

'**Brother and I will go back now.'** Un shook his head.

'**Hn?'**

'**We left her in our cave.'**

'**Kagome?' **A dog demon stared at their face.

'**Yes, she is our only one human friend.'**

The dog got up from the muddy ground and starts to walk.** 'Does she ask you for the return?'**

Un shook his paw to move the mud from their foot.** 'No, she doesn't. She just gave and offers but never takes. Except she is in trouble and cannot** **help herself but we don't mind.'**

'**Weird human' **A young dog lord sighed out lightly.

'**Yes, she is.' **Ah said.

…

All of them headed back to the cave where they left the girl inside. Ah-Un entered the cave first and young Sesshoumaru followed them. A naked girl ran to hug the two necks to check their wound but she does not see it.

"Ah-Un, don't you hurt?"

They shook their heads while a white demon stood beside them.

'**Don't you ask me, girl?'**

"You look fine, Sessoumaru-sama."

'**How petulant'**

"Someone jealous" A girl grins with the brothers

'**Huzzzz!'** The brothers pleased.

'**Hn!'** He growled deep in his throat. **'Human'**

"What"

'**You're naked.'**

"Eh? Oh, no! Don't look at me." she sat immediately.

'**Where were your clothes?'** The red eyes still stare at her nude sitting form to enjoy her special service.

"They were soaked and get wet so I aired them over there." She draws her fine face to the damp clothes.

'**Hn'** Then he took off his cloth left only a fundoushi.

"What are you doing, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"They were wet, don't you see?" He spreads them on the ground while Ah-Un held her up and dragged to the hayed bed and sat in front of her.

"Thank you, Ah-Un." Kagome pressed her front against them again.

"Human. Where did you find them?" The golden eyes Sesshoumaru sat a side and turned his beautiful face to see outside but listen to her story.

"There were two months ago…" she started her story again after told the dog lord the same story on the last month.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Girl Talk

**Chapter Eleven: Girl Talk**

The morning should be quiet but not this morning. Every servant is busy on their duty. Some of them have been cleaning the castle and the area. Gardeners have been trimming trees and bushes and planting some flowers and cleaning the reproduce waterfalls.

"How bustling, what happen?"

"Well, Kagome-sama. We prepare the castle to receive the visitors. They will come for the celebration." A servant dusts a rice paper window on the hallway adjoins a garden.

"What's about the celebration?"

"The moon celebration"

"But it will change place every one hundred years." A second servant added more detail.

"There are many demons will stay here for two nights." Another one's face is reddens while scrubs the floor.

"Eh? I see." Kagome giggles "There is someone will come to this celebration."

"Who is he?" Every pair of eyes was on the slightly red face woman.

"Is he your lover?" A servant sat not far from them who has been cleaning the door foot.

"Don't you tell us?"

"…"

"Alright, what kind of the demon he is?" Kagome gazed at her.

"He...He..." She felt bashful.

"He!" Another repeated her word.

"No! I won't tell you."

"Oi!" Someone shout.

"Hn! We'll find out." Kagome smiled evilly.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Encounter His Love

**Chapter Twelve: Encounter His Love [Rewrite 02/10/2011]**

A first group of demons arrived at the Western castle and greeted Inutaisho and the lady at the meeting room. A black hair demon lord gave him a smile before his mate Aika gives the western lord a gift box. Everyone knows these clans have been befriending for hundred years and they are sure that the westrn heir will mate this lord's daughter on one day.

"It's a long time to see you, Lord Nori."

"Yes, Lord Touga and what about the West?"

"There's peacefully as usual."

"Aika, Kotori, Yoshiyuki, follow Lady Tsukiko to another room. Father has a concern with Lord Touga. Please Lady Tsukiko"

"Yes, Lord Nori. Follow me everyone" The western lady leaded them to another room is adjoining a guest garden.

"How are you Aika-sama?" A young lady sat at a side of kotatsu and the other followed her.

"I'm fine. We heard Touga has a human assistant. How is her?"

"Yes, she is a human but she is bright and has a well-mannered."

"Does she is a human princess, Lady Tsukiko?" KotoriHime asked.

"No, Kotori. She said she is commoner."

"It didn't make sense." Yoshiyuki sips a hot tea "Most common humans we've known are rude, uneducated and foolish."

"Yes Yoshiyuki, the most of them but she isn't." The lady smiled. "If you meet her, you'll find out."

"How interesting! May I go out? I want to see him." Yoshiyuki stood up and starts to walk away.

"He might in the dojo with the trainer."

"Thank you, Tsukiko-sama"

...

In the cool afternoon, a human girl laid on the mat floor and she is surrounding by some papers and many books. Two days ago, she was moved to a new room before the other lords and ladies will arrive at the castle. A new room is comfortable and nice alike the old one. It has a small private garden has a garden water drop. There were grew a Japanese maple, perennials and a medium size of sakura.

"I'm boring. It might cheer my mood up if I play shakuhachi." Kagome moved to sat on the wooden porch and played her favorite music.

...

On another side of the castle, three demonesses have been discussing. But their ears are capturing by a flute sound from somwhere is reverberantly all over the castle.

"How melodious"

"Who played shakuhachi?" Lady Aika looked at A dog demonness but she shook her head for the answer.

"Hn" They just listen to the music until it ended.

...

"Where this song comes from?" Yoshiyuki placed a roll on his lap.

"It comes from the Eastern wing." Sesshoumaru walked to a paper roll shelf to find the mystery parchment that KotoriHime showed him on the last three months ago but it absent.

'This Sesshoumaru will ask father where it is.'

"Sesshoumaru"

"Hn"

"I had heard your father has a fire dragon."

"Yes, but it isn't belong to the father."

"Well, who owned it?"

"It belongs to Kagome."

"Kagome, is she here?"

"Hn"

"Where is she now?"

"Mother moved her to another room on the eastern wing."

Yoshiyuki graded to hear the good news and he will find her. If she is a worth human as he thought. He would count her to be his mate.

…

A sound of growling stomach came from a human girl who tried to drag her body slim to a castle kitchen. There are some servants were on their break time.

Knock! Knock!

"May I have some food?" Kagome sat on a reed mat and pressed her back against a cold clay wall.

"Oh, please forgive us, Kagome-sama"

"Never mind, I know you're busy and I forget about the lunch too."

"Please wait for a moment" A rat demonness pick up a sharp knife to slice a fish's stomach to scoop out its entrails before mixes it with a few of salt.

After she finished her easy lunch and had some discuss with the servants in the kitchen. A young woman headed back to her room before she could reach to the eastern wing the dog lady called her to another room.

"Come here, Kagome"

"Yes, my lady?"

"I want you to try these kimonos."

A servant took her some cloth off and put some beautiful kimonos on her body and left her.

"Hn, it's not quite a good looking. Take a new one, a light and a violet one."

"Yes, my lady" She took a light green kimono off and put the two new kimono on a girl again.

"Then hold up her hair and put that silver and flower pin on her."

A numb girl tried to turn around to the lady who picks a silver pin up and sends it a servant. "Well, my lady. What's happen?"

"You might hear about the moon celebration on tomorrow evening."

"Yes, but why?" She still dismayed that what was about her who is a human?

"You're Touga's assistant so you will go to the celebration too."

"…yes, my lady"

Knock! Knock!

"Come in"

"Lady Tsukiko" A young elegant demoness sat next to a door foot.

"KotoriHime"

"Mother asked me give you this box." She sent a servant the box.

"Thank you."

"Hn?" Her sweet red sakura eyes stared at a human girl who is trying a new kimono for the moon celebration.

"This is Kagome. She is Inutaisho's assistant. And here is KotoriHime, Lord Nori and Lady Aika's daughter. And you'll see her brother, Yoshiyuki in the celebration."

"Yes, my lady" Kagome took off the light and dark purple kimono.

"Tomorrow, I'll send a servant to help you get dress."

"Thank you Milady"

…

"Wait for me, Kagome-sama." A young light purple hair demoness called a human girl.

"Yes, KotoriHime?"

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

"Lady Tsukiko said you're Touga-sama,s assistant." They walk together to a garden near KotoriHime's guest room.

"Yes, Lady"

"Why are you his assistant? Because I have heard that the most of human didn't have any education and they can't read and write. Except the high class but there are a few of them have these skills? But a few high class women can do these too."

"Well I live in a shrine, and I must study too. If I don't educate myself I might was deceive from culprits."

"I see. You said you live in a shrine, right?"

"Yes"

"Are you a miko?"

"No, I'm not"

"Thanks for my luck"

"Hn?"

"All of Miko kill us and we kill them too."

"And you, KotoriHime?"

"Yes but when they start first. I'm grad that you're not alike them. I must go now, see you soon."

"Yes, Lady" What would she do when this demoness knows the truth that she is a miko. No, she is not a miko but she has a power as they have but she is not a miko.

When a young woman turned at a corner to her room, Sesshoumaru and Yoshiyuki walked across the garden to a girl.

"Kagome"

'Great, it's he' Kagome turned around to a young lord found out he has accompany. 'Does he have a friend alike everyone?'

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Father wanted to see you at his study room and bring him the documents too."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama" She left the two young lord to gather up Touga's foreign parchments and go to the study room.

"Who is she, Sesshoumaru?"

"She's Kagome"

"Really, she is beautiful. Kagome, my little bird"

"Hn?"

"Coming soon"

"I hope so."

"Hey! Why do you say that?"

"Hn"

Knock! Knock!

"Come in"

"Touga-sama" A school girl looked at a new lord who sat next to Inutaisho. He is aged and aristocratic demon who she has ever known in this era.

Touga put his hand on a desk and glanced at a girl. "Take a seat, Kagome. This is Lord Nori. Here is Kagome, my assistant."

"Grad to see you, Kagome"

"Grad to see you too, Lord Nori" The girl gave him a bow

"Touga said you were educated and you're human girl too. How is surprising me."

"Thank you, Lord Nori" She gave him a nod. "But I'm not the cleverest who can confirm you my knowledge."

"Did you bring my parchments?" The white hair great lord smiles

"Here it is"

"Thanks, Kagome"

Two lords and one human girl worked for while before Lord Nori left the room.

…

Lord Nori walked to his guest room found his mate talked to his daughter so he walked toward them and sat next to her.

"Are you tiring, my mate?"

"A little, but I was surprised that Lord Touga has an intelligent human assistant. She impresses me."

"Yes father, she impresses me too."

"How, my lord?"

"There are few of humans can read and write but she understand and can do it better from the other that she can read the foreign parchments and translate them in Nihon."

"So I can say that Lord Touga is lucky to have her as his assistant."

"I say so. How could I have a great assistant as he has?" Lord Nori hugged his mate and his lovely daughter together.

"I think it is a hard job to find someone like her." KotoriHime hugs him back.

"Or maybe there is nobody except her." His mate word made him sigh lightly.


	13. Chapter Thirteenth: Moon Celebration

**Chapter Thirteen: Moon Celebration [Rewrite 03/10/2011]**

There are many lords and ladies have been arriving to the castle since the morning. Some of them are serpents, tigers, rabbits, deers, birds, cats, squirrels, mollusks, and fishes. Some of them looked weird for human like Kagome. And some of them have their humanoid from. The mollusk made her hungry but she cannot tell anyone so she just keeps it in her mind.

"I should a food before I lose my control but the fish is marvelous. How can they stay here? Do they stay in a lagoon? But there is any lagoon in the castle or I might ask Sesshoumaru later." The young girl walked to a busy kitchen on the castle's first floor before goes back to her room.

…

The moon celebration was starting in the evening. It was set in the middle of the castle area where surrounded by maple trees, sakura trees, and three leaves pines. The stage was set on the middle of a basin to support the shows from many demon servants and their pups.

Many kind and type of food was served to the guests and many sake bottles were served for adult demons.

"The next show is Moon dance from Sesshoumaru-sama and Yoshiyuki-sama."

After the announcement was ending, everyone is in silent when the dignified and charming dance from two young lords is starting.

"How gorgeous" One of them said while sip a sake.

"He is charming and powerful." Some of females made the same agreement.

A high school girl sits next to KotoriHime behind Lord and Lady of the West who sat near Lord Nori and his mate.

'It's like a dream or I dream a dream.' A slender human sat peacefully while watchs the dance.

"It's dignifired, isn't it, Kagome-sama?" KotoriHime ask her while smiles to the show.

"Yes, KotoriHime"

"Kagome-sama, do you think does he like me?" Like a thunder beats down on her heart

"Eh? wha…waht do you mean, KotoriHime?" She cannot look at the beautiful Hime who is in love with her future beloved mate.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I like him. He is kind and smart."

"Well…yes" A young woman tries to calm herself so she drinks a few of sake while listen to KotoriHime opens her heart to the young lord. 'Yes, he is. But he didn't kind to me same as he kind to you.'

After the shows were gone, most of demons headed back to their room. Some of them have been drinking with their friends or their mates.

A human girl chose a quiet private area nears some sakura trees surround the place with five or six sake bottles. The moon raises high in the middle of the sky and the cool wing blows through the garden but cannot console her lonely heart. She is in anguish when she recalled the hime's words. A soft hand pulled out a silver pin and put on the floor before lifts up sake to drink it. She knows the alcohol will destroy her health but this time it will heal her hurting soul.

"What am I doing here?" A girl sighs lightly and drank a bottle and sings a song when lay on the wooden floor to see the silver moon.

_And now I'm searching but I can't_

_When I close my eyes, even your face that I tried to forget,_

_Comes and finds me. It's calling me. After Love_

_**[After Love /Clazziquai Project]**_

"That's a foreign song, woman?"

"Hn, Sesshoumaru-sama? What are you doing here?"

"Here is my house…"

"I see, I see. I can't ask you like that? I'm sorry. Do you want some sake?"

"Hn"

A young lord and a girl sat in silent while watch sakura petals drift into the air. The moon light baths every where like to calm every creature to asleep peacefully.

"Do you like KotoriHime?"

"Do I like her or not? It's not your concern, woman"

"Woman, woman and woman, I have a name, you know? My name is Kagome, not woman."

"So what?" A young lord drank a whole of bottle and starts to drink a new one.

"I want you call my name, Kagome." She turned around her fine face toward him and found the future lord lay on the floor already.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru, are you drunk? Wake up and listen to me." Kagome sat on his hips and pulls his kimono up.

"Hn…" His eyes still close and his clawed hand tries to push her away. But he is stunning when the demon opened his golden eyes. "You're beautiful."

"Eh?"

Before she can say a word, the clawed hands pull her arm down to kiss the rose lips and one clawed hand holds her thin shoulder then another hand pressing her back down against his bold chest. A drunken demon kisses his dream hime passionately and caresses her back before turned his tall fram on top of her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Silent" He kisses her again while he took the obi and a light and dark kimono off her form.

The girl is stiffing when the clawed hands fondle her bare back. Hot lips kiss her narrow jaw then lick her helix and bite it lightly to shiver her down body. A warm hand clenches her hip while another one tries to loose a soft fabric. When it was lost, her strong scent made he winds and get hot.

"Please stop, Sesshou…umm." Her cherry mouth was covering once.

A young demon lord doesn't to here her voice now. He just wants her sweet mouth, sweet lips and her soft body calls for him and pleased him. His dreaming lover, his KotoriHime

"Ah! Prepare yourself, I want you." The trembling and lusting demon kisses his lover deeply while loose his pants. Then he plugs two fingers in her wet core. It is so tight and hot. He will lose the control if he will not do anything to calm himself.

So a young lord decides to rubs his member but it was startled when two soft hands stroke it lightly, hardly and rapidly. A few minute later, a girl pushes him down on the floor and sat on top of him. She kisses her future mate lips hungrily and moves down to his throat while her soft hands caress his bold chest and squeeze his nipples make the dog demon moans in pleasure and lost the strength.

'Hm, it's the one of his weaken point.' Kagome laps one of them and kisses down to his six pack stomach and v-line of his man. She parts his legs and set them over her shoulders and mouths a big tip. His scent drove her going to crazy. A hot mouth sucks him hard while one soft hand plays his sag but it is not good enough for him. The large clawed hand cups her head to suck his length harder and faster.

"More, harder, suck it harder" A virgin demon moans louder.

"Ahhhh! It's enough. Come here." A virgin stops his lover.

"Stay still" She orders.

"What are you doing?" He could not believes that his lover lower herself on his cock. She is too tight. He is going to mad with her action.

"You're so tight."

"It's not my fault." She continues to low body down on him inch by inch until she can cover his all.

"Ahhh! Please, I can't hold it back any longer."

"Be patient and then cup my hips and lift them up and I'll help you." She gives him an evil smile.

A young demon does as her order. He lifts her hips up but for a bit before push her down on him again.

"Good, do it once"

"Like this?"

"Yes, more, more, more" Her breath is shortening but her voice is filling with lust but it is not for longtime.

Young Sesshoumaru turned his lover to lie on the floor and put her legs on his shoulders to set her for his demonic movement.

"Please, Sesshoumaru, more"

"Ahh! Yes" His bray voice is shortening while he increased his speed fast.

"Harder!"

"Hnnn" He speeds up faster and harder as his lover asked him. "Ah! I can't hold back any longer."

"No! Be more patient"

"I'll try." His sound echo through her ears likes a forever love song while the gorgeous face moves close to her lips and kisses the girl. But he is at the limit and releases his hot explored to fill her womb that tenses around his man. It is hot and much more than her can hold it all. Some liquid gusts out and drifts down her cunt to her butt. Her night lover fell down on top of her and leave his almost weight against her but sat his elbows to support him. A lusting young kisses her face and lips to thank her who gives him the great experience.

"I love you." After his word left out his lips, he fell on her and closes his golden eyes to dream the dream. 'I love you, KotoriHime.'

"I love you, too." A girl rests for a while before push him a side to fix her cloth and her future mate. She let he slept over there because this time she is not his mate, so she must clean his strong scent that covers her body.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru."


	14. Chapter Fourteenth: Digital camera

**Chapter Fourteen: Digital camera [Rewrite]**

A young woman is happy because of his loved word he told her on the last night even though he was drunk but she did not care. Today she will visit Ah-Un at the cave after she is busy with her home work, moon celebration and Touga' documents. She found Goro-san on the way and has some discuss with the pet care taker.

"Good morning, Goro-san"

"Good morning, Kagome-sama. Did you join the celebration last night?"

"Yes, it was great but it was unfortunately."

"Hn? What happened, Kagome-sama?"

"I didn't take any photo because my digital camera is running out of the battery." A girl felt sad a little

"Well, Kagome-sama. What is a digital camera and what is a battery?"

"Oh, there are human tools when we want to keep a picture. We won't use a drawing paper, water color, and paintbrush but just a camera and shoot a view or people and we'll have a picture of them."

"Hnnn, but I didn't understand." Goro is a pet caretaker of Inutaisho tries to imagine hard about the digital camera.

"Can you wait for me here? I'll come back in a minute."

"Yes" He saw a girl ran quickly to the eastern wing for ten minute and came back with a pink glittering particular object.

"Here is a digital camera" She sends him a camera to consider.

"It's weird and how could you take a picture? I didn't feel any power."

"The battery was out of the energy."

"Could you put the energy in it?"

"I could if I'm home, but I'm stuck here. I want to prove my theory if there is a thunderbolt demon here. I want him put his some power in this battery. But I didn't sue that it will work."

"Hnnn, a thunderbolt demon? I may know one."

"Who is he?"

"Yoshiyuki-sama, he is the son of Lord Nori."

"Really? But I didn't know him much. What should I do?"

"Kagome-sama!" A sing song voice called her.

"Eh, KotoriHime? Yes, she is his sister."

"I found you."

"KotoriHime, I need your help."

"Eh, what can I do for you?"

"I want to see your brother."

"Do you like him?"

"Hn?...no, I didn't mean that."

"It's that so."

"Goro-san said your brother is a thunderbolt demon, right?"

"Yes"

…

Two girls found him in a dojo with Sesshoumaru, Lord Nori, and Lord Touga. They do not want to interrupt their train so the girls will wait outside.

"Yoshiyuki, come here. Kagome-sama wants to see you."

"What the matter, Kagome-sama?"

"I want you put a few power in this battery."

"For what"

"I'll put it in a camera to work."

"I quite didn't understand but I'll try."

"Thank you, please hold the battery and release a few power to it."

He cockbills some of his powers into a short round silver object in his hand. "Like this?"

"Yes"

"This battery is feeling hot."

A future girl stares at a battery in his clawed hand. "Because of you have been putting the energy in it. Can you release the power a little?"

"Hn"

"I think it is full, so give me back and I'll try it." Then the girl inserted a battery in a camera and turns on the power's bottom. "Wow, it works."

"I don't know what's happen but I'm grad to you." Yoshiyuki gave her a smile.

"Do you want me take your photos?"

"What are the photos?"

"It's like I draw your picture in a paper but it isn't."

"I see"

"One, two, three, I got it." A girl came to their side and shows them a monitor.

"Wow, that's great. But how can I get my picture in a big frame?" KorotiHime asked while reversed a camera.

"I must go back home and send it to a photo shop. The shopkeeper will print a photo on a paper and send them back to me."

"I see" Yoshiyuki tries to understand her word.

"When will you go home?" KotoriHime looked at her.

"I must find the witch to send me back home."

"Why the witch can send you home? How about me? I will take you home if you want."

"I don't think so. There is only the witch can send me home. Not demons, monks, or miko."

"What kind of the witch that can send you home?"

"Time portal witch" Kagome receive her camera back from KotoriHime and took her two photos while give him the detail.

"I'll ask father. He may know."

"Thank you, Yoshiyuki-sama. And now say cheese."

"What is a cheese?"

"That's great."

"Hn, well, I have nothing to do. Would you mind if you …"

"Yoshiyuki, your father wants to see you." Young Sesshoumaru walked toward the group but his eyes are on KotoriHime.

"Oh, man. Ok, see you next time, Kagome-sama." Yoshiyuki wanted to kill his father right now.

"I'll be with her, have a nice time, Yoshiyuki." Demonness sent him a grin.

"What are you doing, KotoriHime?" His golden orbs still eye on the purple hair.

Kagome tries to figure out his feeling toward KotoriHime after she steals a glance at the young lord. 'Why I feel hurt?'

"Kagome-sama took us the photos."

"The photos, what are them, woman?"

'How different'

A girl felt hurt and envy the hime because his tone is frigid as usual when he called her but it is soft and warm when he calls the hime.

"It's like a drawing picture but I use a camera."

"Show me"

"In a minute, one two…Ok, here it is, you picture is in the monitor. Look, Sesshoumaru-sama" She pointed at the monitor while stands beside the tall frame.

"Hn, interesting"

"Kagome-sama, please take us a picture." A young demoness rushed to his side. It made his ears point turns to a pink.

"Eh? Yes"

A hurt girl tried to force her finger to shoot their photos while her heart tries to deny the offensive scene before her but she cannot say or stop it. How could she do? Sesshoumaru and she do not mate yet. He did not know her. He know only she is his father's assistant, a human girl, and a stranger. She has no meaning for him. They are nothing.

* * *

A school girl said good-bye to them and made her way to Ah-Un cave with the hiding tear.

"Ah-Un, where are you?" Her words are lightening.

**'Huzzzzz'** The brothers walked from the stream toward her but a young woman ran to hug their necks and let her repressing tears flow down.

"It's hurt. It's really hurt."

The brother tries to comfort her but they did not know what happened to their friend.

"I know this time we are not mated but the strangers. He didn't know me who I am. I know he loves her very much, I can feel it. But how can I do? Or tell him I'm his mate and drive her away." She still sobs between their necks.

Ah-Un encircled their necks around her body and rubbed their heads against her heads and let her cry. Her humor made them sad and sorrow. But it was much more than they can take. They felt frustrate but they cannot help.

"I'm ugly, my heart is ugly. I'm such an abject girl. I'm a blighter. I'm unworthy to stay on his side because I'm just a human. But I love you." She murmurs.

**'What can we do for her, Ah?'**

**'In this case, we can't do anything just let her cry. I had heard that human usually cry when they feel sad or** **happy.'** Un gave him some details.

**'How the tears heal them?'**

**'I don't know.'** Un shook his head. He felt the girl stop crying but felt asleep on their necks.

**'How weird, does human usually felt asleep after cried?'** Ah held her thin shoulder and lay her down between their legs.

**'She must be the exception.'** Un lay his head beside her back.

**'Hn, but I want to know who he is.'**

**'Me too'** Un said before close his eyes.

The limp girl waked up in several hours later before says good-bye to the two heads dragon and found Goro is on the way. She showed him a digital camera and took him the photos before headed back to the eastern wing to make up her mind before she can face up to them again.


	15. Chapter fifteen: Return of Rokudan

**Chapter fifteen: Return of Rokudan [Rewrite 03/10/2011]**

One day, a powerful lady found out Kagome can play Shakuhachi. So she called a young woman to the musical room on the western wing to confirm her confidence.

"I had heard the Shakuhachi sound, but I didn't think that you played it. Please play that song again, Kagome."

"Yes, my lady"

The girl played her favorite song once again but this time she will play it in front of Lady Tsukiko. She gained her emotion and filled it in her song. The melodious sound vibrated the entire castle. It spells all creature are around the castle and includes the two heads dragon who stay in the eastern forest too. The brothers felt calm and peaceful alike they had nothing to worry or sorrow. There is just a peaceful time until the song was ended and they wake up again.

"I felt peaceful. What does it name?" Inukimi glance her sweet golden eyes to the girl.

"The eternal peace, my lady"

"Hn, such a right name and can you play anything else?"

"I had been tried on a Koto, my lady. But it's too poor. I didn't know why sensei wants me train it."

"Um, I have no idea. But I'll help you."

"Eh?"

"Call her here"

"Yes, my lady"

A few minute later, serpent demonness sat in the room and placed a Koto beside her. She was informing to teach a human girl the Koto.

"You had said you can play it."

"Yes, but it is poor, very poor."

"It's that so, I will teach you from the first step." The serpent turns a new Koto before a young woman.

"Well…"

"Hn?" She narrows her shining snake eyes to a new student.

"Um, no. Well…are you Murasaki?" She tries to gain her brave.

"No, my name is Masuyo, but Murasahi is my daughter. She is just twenty-two years old."

"Really?"

"Hn, but we must start the lesson."

"Yes, Masuyo sensei"

Several hours later

"Good, you have a good base. Now, play this song. It is the easiest."

"Don't you say you'll let me play the Rokudan, do you?"

"Yes, I do." She narrowed her eyes again. "Play it"

'Oh, man! I hate the damn Rokudan.' Kagome try her best. 'I thing it will be better than the last time.'

Nearly ten minutes pass out. The poor song but it was a little better than the last time soon ending. Her student Rokudan made Masuyo sighed lightly.

'Why my lady punished me like this? Do I have done something wrong?' Masuyo wants to cry.

"Play it again, Kagome-sama. But you must imagine to you peaceful and happy morn."

'My happy and peaceful morn' Then a new student closed her cocoa eyes and someone picture shines up in her mind 'I saw mom prepared my lunch box at a grey counter. Grandpa sat next to Souta and they ate their breakfast on the table. Buyo eats his food near a counter and I opened the door to said good-morning. But I saw the clock found out it was a half passed seven. I'm afraid that I'll late again. So I rushed to the bus-stop…'

After she recalled her happy time, Kagome plays the same song but this time it is the great Rokudan.

"Very good, Kagome-sama. I want you remember this feeling when you play this song and use your imagination when you play the other song, too."

"Thank you, Murasaki…sorry, Masuyo sensei."

"Hn"


	16. Chapter Sixteenth: Witch news

**Chapter Sixteenth: Witch news and the Treats [Rewrite 03/10/2011]**

There are nearly seven months that Kagome stays at Inutaisho's castle. She knows he tries to find the witch but there is no news where she is. This day, the western lord called her to his study room in the afternoon.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in, Oh! Kagome. Last week, I heard your play."

"I knew it was poor." She wants to disappear now.

"Yes, in the first time, kukuku. I'm sorry." Those day was amused him a lot. "But the next time is good. How could you do?"

"Murasaki, no no, sorry well…um…"

"Masuyo"

"Yes, Masuyo sensei told I should use the imagination."

"Hn, she is a great Koto sensei." He gives her a smile while she sends him back the last four documents and two parchments.

"Thank you, Kagome. Oh! I forget. I have the good news."

"The good news?"

"Yes, the witch news. Do you want to know?"

"Yes, of course, Touga-sama"

"I heard from the Southern lord that she stays in an island. But…"

"But?" She moves closely to the demon lord.

"Her island is protecting by many evil tornados and a miasma."

"It's so that. I can handle the miasma but I'm not sure I can handle the evil tornados."

"Hn?...Oh! You are a miko. Why do I forget this?"

"Tey..hey, don't say louder, please. There are only you and my lady knows I'm a miko."

"Hn"

"When will we go, Touga-sama?"

"Next week, go and prepare for the journey"

"Yes, my lord and thank you for the news"

The girl left the room and she almost make a skip dance to her room. She dragged her backpack and checks her supplies. Two soft hands took them out off the yellow bag and put some of them on Kotastu.

"There are books, pens, doggy treats, some clothes, water bottle…"

Knock! Knock!

"Come in" The girl answers while checks her things.

"Here is you notebook, woman"

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Hn" he sends her a translation of Swedish fairy tales and a notebook those she gave him last week.

"Thank you but why?"

"Don't you want it back?"

"Umm…not quite"

Sesshoumaru did not riposte her when his eyes are on something beside the girl. He walked toward her to sit next. A clawed hand picked them up and looked at them carefully. These things are in the clear packs. They have many colors.

"Oh, they are treats."

The future power lord sniffed the clear packs. "A human food?"

"No, not for human…" Before Kagome has finished her speech, his clawed finger accidentally cut the pack sudden the delicious smell caught his nose. He smells the treats and repeats it once in a deep sniff.

'**She said these are the treats, right? And it isn't the human food. So we should try it.'**

"No, she said she didn't mean, and I won't ask her" He said to the beast in his mind.

'**It's that so.'**

After they had debated to each other for a while, the beast has take over the control and turns around to the girl who packs her yellow bag beside him.

'**Woman, this Sesshoumaru want these treats.'** Then he left out the room and did not wait for her word.

"…Seshsoumaru-sama…they are doggy treats…." The girl cannot say a word. She put down her soft hand on a knee while felt guilt to someone.

"I'm sorry, Hachi. He took them all. I'm sorry. Next time I'll get you a new one for a bacon flavor." She is really felt guilt to Hachi and covers her eyes with another hand.


	17. Chapter Seventeenth: Second Honeymoon

**Chapter seventeenth: Second Sweet Honeymoon [Rewrite 03/10/2011]**

After the girl packed her luggage, she walked toward the castle gate to wait for the western lord but there are young Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un waited for her at the gate instead of him.

"Where is Touga-sama?"

"He has a meeting with the committees. So he sends me to accompany you to the island."

'Why he?' She really wants someone else, but why Inutaisho chose him to go with her.

"Well, let's go"

The two travelers sat on Ah-Un back. The dragon flies through the air heads to the south. They flied for several hours and decided to rest at the red maple valley creek. A young woman opened her bag and took a water bottle to gather the water. The dragon walked to her side and bent down to drink the clear water let the young lord sat against the tree trunk.

"Do you want some water, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No"

"Hn" She walked away to another tree whitch is not far from him. Then she climbed up the tree and sat on a strong branch. She let herself enjoin the view of red and yellow valley for semi-hour before starts the journey to the south again.

The three landed on a clearing let Sesshoumaru scanned the area for miles before set the camp. The girl hunted a hare and prepared it for her dinner. There is early evening but the weather is still hot. A school girl grabbed her bath tools and asked him the way to the nearest spring.

"It's on that way, down the hill."

"Thank you"

Kagome walked to a spring and spread her power to recheck the area before take off her traveling kimono.

"It's cold. What should I do? Today I didn't speak with him much more than I hope." The girl sunk her body under the spring surface left her nose and upper head in the air.

'I want to ask him does he loves…no does he likes KotoriHime…no, no, no I can't ask him like that.'

After the girl can made up her mind, she stepped on the edge and poured a few of a chocolate liquid bath on a sponge and scrubs her skin to loose the die cells and wash her hair with essential floral shampoo.

"Phew! I must hurry before someone comes here." She washed the bubbles and sank in the spring again before head back to the camp.

There is a pairs of phosphorescent eyes watch her in a big shrub far for ten feet from her while she washed the bubble away and sank in the fresh mineral water. It masked its scent and moved slowly toward her.

Crack!

'There is something here.' She turned around to the sound's way and moved slowly to the edge. Before she could reach to the edge, a big black toad rushed to the spring to catch her.

"Weeeeeeeee!" She tries to use her power but it's too late. A sticky tongue wrapped around her waist, her wrist and her ankle. Another mucilage tongue came out the toad mouth lapped her groin, her belly, her chest and licks her cheek.

"Geeee!"

'**Good test, woman'**

Whip! A toad head was falling on the ground after the whip sound and the young lord appears behind a shrub.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" A girl falls down on the ground while the mucilage tongues still wraps around her body. She tries to push them away but the tongues belt her form tightly.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, the toad didn't die yet."

A future demon lord releases a poison claw and melts the toad body again.

Crack! Crack!

"Hn?" the lord senses the many creatures around them, suddenly the toad demons, the frog demons, the centipede demons, and the scorpion demons came from the hidden.

'**Prays'** The scorpion demons moved to Sesshoumaru's backside.

'**Dinner'** The toad demons moved to his left and right.

'**No, my toys'** The frog demons moved to her backside and shoved their mucilage tongues wrapped around her wrist while the toads' tongues wrapped her two thighs.

They threw her body hit the young dog lord and other sticky tongues belted them together. The scorpions creep to two prays and raise their poison tails high to poison them to eat.

'**Go away frogs, toads. I'll eat them.'**

'**No'** the frogs and the toads denied the scorpions and starting the fight for the two.

'Why it must be like this?' she tries to struggle.

"Don't move, woman"

"Eh? Where are you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I'm here."

"EH? I can't see you."

"Look down, woman!" His angry voice caught her ears and made she looked down to see a silvery moon head is nestling at her chest.

'Hn? a white head, pointing ears, a fluffy…Oh!' Her body was frozen.

"Se…Sesshoumaru…sama" She gazes at his face is burying between her breasts.

"Hn"

"Can you breathe?"

"Hn" The young lord tries to turn his face from her breasts those are soft, bounce and big. 'How big they are and I can't breathe.'

'**But they are soft and scent, don't you think so.'**

'Shut up, beast.' He growled deep in the throat.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama."

'Snaaarl!'

"I'm sorry." She tries to slant her chest away from him but the mucilage tongues pull her ankle out between his legs.

'**Hn, I feel good.'**

'Snaaaaarl!'

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't mind. Ah! I can't…." After her last word left out her rose lips. The girl becomes unconscious because the frogs and the toads belt them tightly. Her fine face fell on his silver moon head and her breathing is slow down.

'Snaaaaaaaaaaarl!' The young demon lord lost his patience and cut the demon tongues. Sesshoumaru carried her limp body against his chest while Ah-Un has been waiting to burn them all.

"Do as you want, dragon" He left the area while Ah-Un plays their new toys.

…

A young demon lord carried a limp girl to a new spring and put her in the water. He washes her body carefully because his clawed hands can cut her fresh easily. After finished the girl's bath, he took out his pelt and wraps around her form. Then he took out his clothes and sinks in the spring to clean the mucilage.

'Why I can't sense them?' He pressed his head against a rock.

'**They must hide in the ground.'** The beast answered.

'It didn't make sense. Maybe someone sent them to kill us, but why?'

'**Maybe he is our old enemies.'**

'Really? But I can't remember.'

'**There are many demons have been resenting us and they want to kill us.'**

'I'll manage them after this trip.'

'**And what about the girl?'**

The golden eyes glared at her form before put his head on the edge again. 'She still sleeps.'

'**We must go back to the camp and she might get cold.'**

'Hn' The young lord got dress and headed back to the camp found the two heads wait for them. Sesshoumaru finds her new cloth but there is only the outer one so he put it on her and wrapped his fluffy pelt around her again before put the uncurious girl near a fire.

…

The new drawn comes to wake the lives up but the wind still cool and there are some mist cover the tree tips. A young girl rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked around sees Ah-Un slept on her left side.

'Hn? Where is Sesshoumaru?'

"Wake up, woman and prepare your food. We'll go in an hour."

"What happened last night?"

"Ah-Un killed them all."

"I see" the girl took a hare from him and cleaned it before cook.

* * *

A two heads dragon, a young girl and a demon lord arrived at the western boundary and found a southern guard has been waiting for them at the item.

"You will be Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama and two heads dragon…" the guard informed them before let them pass the land.

"Their names are Ah-Un."

"Thank you, Kagome-sama."

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, have a nice trip."

"Thank you…." Kagome tries to guess his name.

"Kenji, lady"

"Thank you, Kenji-san"

…

In the afternoon, they are attacking by a wind dragon at a mound near the wide river. The dragon tried to kill the new faces because they get close to its cliff and the dragon sensed the dangerous waves from the dog demon and the two heads dragon.

"Look out"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru stepped in front of the group and prepared his form for the battle while Ah-Un stood on their guard to support him.

The wind dragon passed near them to warn them but the strangers did not get away. It decided to attack the group by the vacuum blades. Young Sesshoumaru sidestep and drew his sword.

"Dragon, take her away from here"

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama, I'll stay here because you didn't wear any armor."

The young lord step a side and caught her front kimono then threw a soft form hit a far shrub. He swung his sword and released his poison in the wind. Sudden, the wind around the sword mix with some poison and turned into a poison tornado before blows to the wind dragon. The dragon was poison and collapsed on the ground but the sharp claws pounced on the young lord to crush his body. A claw cut his chest deep and embedded him deep the earth. Before it can kill the lord, Ah-Un blow the hottest fire to burn the wind dragon head and thrash their tail on the head and the eyes. An injured wind dragon must escape from the strangers and its cave for his life but it will return to kill them if it has a chance.

"Sesshouamru-sama, Ah-Un, we must pull him from the hole." Kagome knees beside his body and try to pull his hand up.

'**Huzzzzz'** Ah-Un stirs Sesshoumaru's head and hold in Ah's mouth to pull him up. Ah threw the young lord over the back and the girl jumps on their back to holds a coma demon.

…

There is a lot of blood bleeds from a deep cut wound. The girl tries to seal his wound with her miko power but it does not quite work. The landed near a village, Kagome ran to a hut and asked the villagers a help but nobody helps her and they drive her out of the village too.

"No, please help us. We need a help. My friend is coma. He might die."

"And what is our concern to help you. He is a demon. If we help him alive then he'll kill us for the gratitude." A villager pushed her back.

"No, he won't."

"We won't believe you, demon's whore." A man kicked her butt.

"Ouch, stop. It's hurt."

"If you don't want us kick you, so go away."

The girl walked away from the village and head back to the forest to collect some herbs and collects the water in her plastic bottle. She walked to a cave where Ah-Un took care for the young lord.

"Ah-Un, I'm back." She lit the fire to boil the herbs and poured in a cup.

"What about him?" She cut her palm and presses on his lips.

"He lost much blood and he need more blood to heal his body." A few minutes pass, the girl lift his head to drink herbal medicinal liquid.

"I must go out to hunt for our dinner."

Kagome aimed a deer but miss because of her wound palm. "Ouch! My damn palm, I wonder we will eat the rabbits for a day."

There is something tries to pass a shrub near her. She is alert for the attack while set an arrow to shoot it.

"Oh, my!" A girl voice ring Kagome's ears then her lets down her bow.

"Who's that? May I help you?"

"Yes, please" A little girl leans out her small hand and a young woman pulls her from a thick shrub.

"Thank you, lady" A little girl sweeps some leaves on her cloth.

"What are you doing here, girl?" She asked her while helps the little girl sweep the leaves.

"You said you need a help, right."

"Yes, my friend is coma, maybe he won't pass through this night."

"Mother asked me to bring this demon herbs, she said these will heal the demon when it's going to die." A girl handed her a cloth pack.

"Thank you and I'll send you to a forest edge, there are many demons around here. They might find you on the way."

"My name is Ofuji and you, lady." A girl walked beside her.

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you, Ofuji-chan."

"Me too. Thank you to take me to the edge."

"Thank you for your help and thank your mother too, bye!"

…

Kagome hurries to go back to the cave and threw four rabbits on the ground then rushed to a demon side. She opened the wrap found a lot of demon herbs.

"How do I use them, do you know, Ah-Un?"

The dragons shake their heads and look at the herbs. Kagome is in trouble now because she forgot to ask Ofuji how to use these herbs.

"Ok, I'll use my limited knowledge by chew and…" She chewed some demon herbs and drank a warm water to dissolve the herb. Then she mouths a young lord.

"Whooh, how bitter, I think it might works." She left the demon and prepared her dinner while AH-Hn finds their grasses and fruits near the cave.

…

The cold weather stills drop down in the night, they dragged a heavy nearly death body to a fire side and cover him with only one kimono of her.

"Now, I'm naked again. Don't blame me, Ah-Un." She turned her fine face to the brothers who lay next to a dog demon.

"I don't want him die now because he has a role to play in the future about five hundred years ahead." She lies beside the young lord and embrace his form to share her warmth.

"Please survive through this night, Seshoumaru. You still have a role to play and a future sibling to tease. And one day, you'll find me and we'll become the enemies." She covers them with her light purple miko power.

"Ah-Hn, you need rest, I has covering us with my purify power. I'll protect you guys." The girl pulled the fluffy pelt over them and hugged a future demon lord tightly.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up forever, my darling, Sesshoumaru." She stretched her body to kiss his crescent moon before closed her eyes to sleep.

'My Sesshoumaru, I love you.'


	18. Chapter eighteenth: Someone in dream

**Chapter eighteenth: Someone in dream [Rewrite 3/10/2011]**

_Five hundred years later in the Feudal Era_

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stand patiently in front of the Western Castle's gate. A half-breed shouted at the gate to let them in to meet his half-brother, Sesshoumaru. But the guard must ask his lord for the permission before. But the lord informed them that he had sent the girl back home about three weeks ago and he does not know when she will come back.

"What should we do, Inuyasha?" The monk asked him while head back to the village.

"I'll get her back at her home. How she dare to leave the duty?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. She might do her test again." Sango did not look at him but holds Kirara and plays with her tails.

"Umm, I will."

The group walked to a clearing, Inuyasha scans the area before let them set a camp for tonight.

…

Five months later, they were informing that Kagome had been back to the feudal era but nobody sees her. They were utterly mystified to find the school girl. So they had decided to find the hiding shards.

"We must go to the Mountain Hakurei, I heard that Naraku is over there."

"But the mountain is large and wide, how could we find him?" The kitsune asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, it's quite so. But it's the future problem. Now we must head to the mountain and we'll find the way." The monk leads everyone to the north.

"You guy, Miroku." Sango sighed.

* * *

'A shadow, a girl, what does she do over me? Who are you? No, come back. She disappears, where is she?' The demon lord woke up at night while he tries to catch a faceless girl in his dream.

'Just a dream, ahh…who is she? And why do I dream even though I never have a dream in my life. I must get up and take a night walk. This might help me get better.' A white tall frame walked out of the room and went to a private garden in his castle. The moon light baths his figure and brings his memory back to someone he is always yearn for hundred years.

'KotoriHime, do you see me? What about the other world?' He hugged his arms. "I miss you, my dearest."

Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Hn travel to the base of mountain Hakurei. The purify barrier weaks the two demon and a two heads dragon but the lord did not care. He continues to find his prey in the Hakurei's area but it has no sign of him.

Rin found Kohakku and followed him into a dark cave that full of low demons but Kohakku safe her and brought the little girl at the barrier where Jaken, Ah-Hn and Sesshoumaru were.

The lord group went out of the mountain and set a camp near a clearing and a creek. The lord tried to track Naraku scent all the night but he did not catch the evil. So he rested on a branch and closed his golden eyes.

_In Sesshoumaru dream_

'There is a girl. Rin, what are you doing here?' He glanced at a little girl stood far from him and she ran away. He tries to catch her at the cave but she disappeared. At the cave's mouth, he found a light purple figure lay beside him.

'Who are you?' He asked but the figure did not respond, so he moved close. He found out the light purple figure is a girl but has not any face.

'It's you, KotoriHime.' He tried to touch her but the view was turning into the darkness

'No, KotoriHime, KotoriHime!' He woke up and tried to catch a breath.

"It's just a dream again." I want to take a bath.

* * *

Next month, Mirouku suggested his friends to the Asuka Mountain because he heard that a shard is hiding in a shrine on the mountain. They found Kikyo and Kouga fought with Naraku. The evil half-demon took two shards from Kouga's legs and hurt the undead miko with his miasma. He beats Inuyasha, Sanko and Kikyo fell into the abyss while Miroku, Kouga, Shippo and Kirara were injured seriously.

Naraku came back to his castle in the afternoon. He took off his cloth and armor then walked to the open hot spring is next to his room.

'Such a good day, I took the shards from the wolf and the jewel is almost complete.' He massaged his shoulder and leaned his black head against a rock.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in"

"You sent Sai-myoshou to call me."

"Yes, come here." He poked his finger on the pool edge. "And wash my hair, Kanna"

The ruby eyes guy got up from the pool and sat on a stool. A white little girl moved to her master and sat at his back. She wet his long silky curl hair and spooned some of herb liquid to wash his head.

"Your small hands made me feel good."

Kanna cleaned the bubble out of her master's head and going to leave the room. A large clawed hand caught her upper arm and took her white kimono off. He dragged a little girl to the pool and laid her child body on the edge. He parted her slender legs further while lowered his head to her chubby core.

"Master, please stop"

"Why" An evil half-breed licks her lips and her small clit before plugs his soft tongue into her narrow vagina.

"I have something to do." Kanna pushed his head away while her back arched up.

"Stay with me a few minutes and I'll let you go." He licked her sweet juice and moved his large body to cover her. Two clawed fingers slides in her cunt in and out rapidly.

"You are so tight, Kanna."

"Ah! I'm a child and my body doesn't suit you." She held his arms and twisted her childish hips around to free from his clawed hand. "Please stop, master…Mmmph!"

"No, Kanna. I'll be in trouble if I stop now." He pulled his long fingers out and positions his length at her entrance. "But the problem will be solving now." He forced his hard tip into her core slowly. "Even though it is hard to find the way" He catches her small hips tightly and tries to push it in.

"Master, I'm hurt." Kanna scratches his arm to stop the man. "Let me go"

"Be patient a little, Kanna. And you will feel good." He starts to trust her slowly even though he can force it in her just a tip and three inch of his large length.

"Yes, master. I will." A white little girl tries to catch her breath while her master trusts her to reach his goal.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" He bends over her to lock her form and kisses her small peach lips. "You are sweet, Kanna. Ah! And I try to hold it longer, mmm. You're so tight."

"Master, slow down" But Naraku flipped her back toward his while stills remain the half of his member in her cunt. He position his incarnation again before give her a hard trust of full cock to hit her small womb.

"Ii-gu!"

"I'm sorry, Kanna. But I want more." His full trust poked her small womb to swells up.

"Master…mas…Uggh! Uggh! Stop! Mas..." But her master speeds up and tightens his clawed hands on her hips.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming. Take it, Kanna" He shoots her with hot flood seed and collapses on top of a child's body.

Five minutes later, Naraku pulled his large long cock and plug his tip in her new hole.

"Stop that, master. You gave me a swearing that you'll let me go."

"I remember, Kanna. But I don't finish yet." Clawed hands held a child's hips up a little and trust in rapidly. This action made the almost of hot semen in her cunt gust out.

"Stay with me longer, Kanna. And this time I swear I will let you go." He jolts her butt and licks her back of neck while pumps her hole.

'Fuck master, I hate you.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru sits in a cold spring in the middle of the forest to calm down after he woke up from a lewd dream. He saw her slender figure sat on top of his hips and she tried to force down her thin body slowly. He can feel her tightness and her soft hands press on his muscular stomach.

A warm hand massages and draws his large member rapidly while recalls her form and her movement. She moved her hips up and slammed down on him again and again.

'So tight and so hot' he shut his eyes tightly to feel her touch and her soft legs.

Another free clawed hand grasps a handy stone to reduce his lust but it didn't help him anymore. He left the stone and plays his sac to come but this makes he wants more than the masterbate.

'**Stop, Sesshoumaru. You make me horny.'**

'No, I need to come, beast. I'll be in trouble if I didn't do this.'

'**Snaarl! I really want her.'**

'Hn, me too. Ah! Ah! Ah! Come, come, and come now.' The hot white liquid spout out of the red hard tip while its owner stills draw it to shoots the hot sticky semen.

'**I want more.'**

'Where can we find her?'

'**Why don't we go back to the well?'**

'Hn. I will.'


	19. Chapter nineteenth: Old woman

**Chapter nineteenth: Old woman [Rewrite 03/10/2011]**

The young lord woke up in noon; he found only Ah-Un played with two red maple leaves in the clearing. He tried to sit but fell on the ground, Ah-Un heard he yapped then walked toward him and pushed a wrap toward the lord. The clawed hands opened the wrap found the demon herbs, so he ate some of them. A few minutes later, Un sent him two rabbits then walked away to catch a yellow maple leave.

"Ah-Un, does Sesshoumaru-sama wake up?" A girl held a plastic bottle and a wrap hung on her thin shoulder. She put them down near the demon while his eyes were still on the wrap. "Do you want some orange?"

"No, we should go now." he stood up to hold her backpack and walked toward the dragon.

"Do you feel alright?"

"Very well" He took on their back and the girl followed the lord to sit behind him.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Two days"

"Hn"

The three figures but four heads landed near a fishing village. Kagome asked the fishermen about the direction of the island. A man said the island is too far and it is surrounding by a miasma and evil tornados and nobody come back from the island.

"If you don't mind can I borrow your boat?"

"Why?"

"We'll go there."

"We?"

"My friends and I"

"I see, I let you borrow that one." He pointed a boat on the beach. "I won't blame you if it is breaking during your trip."

"Hey, hey! Thank you."

"Ha, ha, ha!" The guy laughs while draw a map on the sand and warn the girl about the whirlpools.

A high school girl walked back to her camp and sat on a root. She told them the details and the whirlpools that Inutaisho did not told her about it.

"Maybe he didn't know." Kagome grilled three fishes those the man gave her for dinner and sent the young lord one.

"Maybe someone adds a new trap to protect the witch." Sesshoumaru tries to stir the fish bones and ate all meat then he picks up a new one from a fire pit.

A young lord and a human girl left the brothers at the beach and they started a voyage in the morning. The boat is sailing for several hours and they did not see any island around them.

"Touga-sama said the island is surrounding by a miasma and evil tornados but I didn't see anything except the sea and an unseasonable jellyfish." She used a paddle stir the clear pink jellyfish away.

"This Sessoumaru thinks you find them now."

"Eh? Whoa! Oh! George, help me!" The large ten tornados whirled to their boat to sink the unwanted visitors to join the other at the sea-base.

The young lord held her arm tightly while the tornados attack them. But the winds are stronger and more power than the young lord who can handle them. The girl was slipping off his claws and sank down the blue and green sea.

* * *

'Where am I? Do I die yet and where is Sesshoumasu? Does he die too?' A girl sat up and dusted the invisible dust from her yukata. She saw a light from the west and walked to the way. There is a flower field that is out of sight. Many rabbits lay supine on the grass and some of them play with the cats. She walked further and found a girl tries to catch a red butterfly.

'Who are you?' But the girl did not respond her, so she sat on a nearby stone. Several minutes later and she lost the patience, Kagome walked to a red bridge across the light green stream.

'Kagome'

'Eh?' she saw a man stood at the bridge's head.

'Don't come this way, you must go back. This isn't your time to cross this bridge. Please go back. The fate is waiting for you.' He sent her a warning glare but did not move.

'Why'

'Go back! Don't you want to see your family again?'

'My family? Who are they? Who are my family? I don't have any family?'

'You're sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure.'

'Your mother, your brother, your grandpa, your cat, a jewel, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru isn't your family?'

'Sesshoumaru, yes, I'm on a trip to find the witch to send me back home. I must go back. Everyone is waiting for me…no, he didn't wait for me…he didn't.' she thought to the day when Sesshoumaru eyed on the young demoness.

'He didn't love me. Why should I go back?'

'Don't' you love your family? They need you.'

'No, I love them.'

'For this reason, dad wants you go back.'

'Dad…is that you, dad? Dad?' the invisible hook pulls her to the earth and there is her miko power covers her body and emerge the sea. The sea flow her form to a coast.

"Dad, please come back. I want to discuss with you. Dad, please, I miss you." The girl murmur while slept on the beach.

…

The morning light baths the earth to awake every life to their duty but not this girl who stills sleep. The nature won't give her much for a nice dream. It sends somebody wakes her up.

"Eep! What the hell! It's hurt!" The young woman massaged her nose and looks for the bad guy who woke her up but nobody.

"Hn? Who woke me up?" She draws her hand on the sand found something squeezed her finger.

"Ouch! A crab, how dare you." The crab ran away before she can catch it and it stopped to poke its eye like it gave her a smirk.

'Catch me if you can' Then it ran away and disappear from the white beach.

"Fuck crab, I swear one day I'll grill and eat you."

The girl started to survey the island found it is quite small but rich. The weather is cool all day.

"Such a strange island" She walked to the high land to look all over it but she found a dog on the way.

"Dog? There is someone here." She decided to follow it but the dog ran quickly and vanishes in the forest.

"Mad dog. Why don't you wait for me? I'm so tired."

"Who is there?" An old woman voice rang her ears and the body was appearing from the shrub behind the girl.

"Weeee! A ghost!" Kagome fell off the tree root.

"How rude, I'm alive." The old woman blamed the new visitor.

"I'm sorry. Well, granny, did you see a dog?"

"Do you mean Junko-chan?"

"Junko-chan, yes"

"She lives with me on another side of the island. And who are you?"

"I'm Kagome. My friend and I sailed the boat to find the witch. But we were attack so I was separated from him."

"Ummm! Come this way, girl" the old woman led the way to her hut found Junko waited at the door. Junko walked to a girl and smelled her scent before walked to the old woman's side.

"Well, Granny. I didn't know your name, yet."

"Oh! I'm Kisaraki. Come in girl, you want to change your cloth and the sea water is already ruined your silk yukata." An old woman opened a drawer and hand her two cotton yukata.

"Thank you"

"You said you want to see the witch, right?"

"Yes"

"What will you do if you see her?"

"I want to go back home."

"Why don't you go home but find a witch?"

"Because my home is far away from here and I didn't know how to go back?"

"Such a mysterious"

"Yes, absolutely"

An old woman glanced at a girl who tried to knot an obi. "Why do you think the witch will be here or on other islands? Didn't she live in a hidden caved or any castle?"

"A man told me that the witch lives on the island where surround by evil tornados and miasma."

"How do you survive from them?"

"Well…I don't know why I passed the tornados but I didn't find any miasma here. I think I come to a wrong one."

"Alright, but there are many islands in the sea and each island is far from here too."

"…how do I?" she sat in silent like the world come to the end. 'I don't' have any boat too. Sesshoumaru, where are you? Please come to me quickly.' Kisaraki sent a soup bowl to a young woman who sat on a reed mat while Junko looked at the girl.

'Woof! Woof!'

"You're the last one, Junko-chan."

'Booooow'


	20. Chapter Twentieth: Servant

**Chapter Twentieth: Servant and Revenge [Rewrite 03/10/2011]**

The morning light woke everyone to their duty once again as same as this sleepy girl who tried to woke up while cooked the rice and surf clams.

"Wake up, girl and look at the shells" The old woman rubbed Kagome's back.

"Ummm the shells?" Sniff! Sniff! Sniff! "The burnt smell...Whoa! My surf clams!" She looked at the burnt shells. 'I must find a new one.'

Kagome does the house works to exchange with the witch news and a boat but Kisaragi did not tell her anything. The old woman ordered her to clean the whole hut.

"What am I doing here?" She tried to ask herself and Junko-Chan while rubs the wooden floor.

'Woof!'

"Thank you, Junko-chan" She held the bucket out of the house and pour on the tree root. "Water is precious, we need to value and conserve it."

"How strange but right" Kisaraki sat on a bench and sip a hot water while enjoys the red and yellow maple leaves drift in the wind. Sudden she point at the roof corner where was decorate by the spider webs.

"You..."

"Just do it" The old woman walked away from the hut left Kagome swept the webs out.

...

A few days later, Kagome held a clothes basket to a deep stream to wash kimono with Junko. After she had been dried clothes in the sun, a girl and a dog went back to the stream to soak her sweaty body and bathed the dog.

"You're clean, Junko-chan. Does Kisaraki usually take you a bath?"

Junko did not bark but shook off herself before jumped in the stream again.

"Junko-chan, have you ever felt lonely?"

'Woof'

"I mean that you say yes."

'Woof'

"I want to go back home but I don't find the witch. You know why."

Junko glimpsed at the girl.

"Because I came from another time, there is might be six...no there is one thousand years ahead of this time. I live in Tokyo with my family in the future. I really miss them. But I had tried to get through the portal but I was rejected." A young woman shed tears and Junko paw at her arm like to comfort the girl.

"Thank you, Junko-chan. By the way, do you like crab?"

...

The two hunters walked to the beach, Kagome held a bucket and Junko looked for the crabs. The girl recalled the last damn day when the bad crab squeezed her nose and her finger, it hurt. It was the same as Junko that a crab almost cut her ear when she sprawled on the beach.

"Today is the revenge day and the crabs will pay the debt!" Kagome's akimbo and breathe the air to fuel her lungs. "LET'S GO!"

'Woof!'

...

"What is it?" Kasaraki looked at the dinner while Kagome turned around the last crab on the bonfire.

"Our seafood dinner, there is the revenge crab, the rare please crab, the floating crab, and the last one that I am grilling is the crab's on fire."

"Well, I'm passing."

"Ah?...Why? There are just the dishes' names. Junko-chan and I tried to catch and I cook with love and bake with heart. There is just a weird name but tasty."

"I insist the same." The old woman walked into the hut left a dog and a girl ate their enemies.

"Kagome"

"Yes"

"Tomorrow, I want to eat the yams."

"Yams? Hey, Granny! Does the yam grown up in the limestone island?"

...

In the next late morning, Junko leaded a girl to a grove wood and paws a vine.

"Don't you mean...it is a yam vine?"

'Woof!'

"Oh! Mannnn, who had built this island" She murmured and dug the yam up.

One hour later, the girl rest for a while after her back and palms were hurt.

"Junko-chan, what am I doing here? I recalled that I came here to find the witch to send me home." She hugged the dog while held a yam vine and lament in her fate. "Because of the damn tornados brought me here to become a servant. If I am still like this when I will go home."

"What are you doing, woman?"

"Hn?" The familiar bored tone rang her ears to make Kagome turned around slowly to the guy.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Hn"

"It's you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome ran to the young lord while her hands still hold the yam vines and hugged his torso tightly.

"Woman, get out of this Sesshoumaru" He tried to loose her embrace but her arms tighten around his body so he lets her do whatever she wants.

"You come to me, Sesshoumaru-sama" She cried louder and buried her face into his bare bold chest.

The girl stopped cried in five minutes later but still buries her face into the young lord's chest while they sat on the ground.

"You don't answer me, woman."

"Hn?...well...I'm lost and Kasaraki help me and she will find me the witch."

"Why do you dug up the yam?"

"..."

"Hn, witch. Why you didn't tell her the way home?" He stared at the dog.

"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama, she is Junko, not the witch." She looked at his face and alternates the dog that lays on the ground.

"Foolish, that dog is the witch who you come to see her."

"Eh?" After the last word left his lips, Kagome turned around to cup the dog's face and turned toward him.

"Eh?"


	21. Chapter Twentiethone: Witch

**Chapter Twentieth-one: Witch [Rewrite 03/10/2011]**

Three figures walked back to a hut on the mound. Kasaraki still sits on a bench and beside her form is an orange basket.

"Renge-sama"

"Hn, take a seat, Sesshoumaru-sama" A middle-aged woman

"No"

"Thank you to visit me and you too, Kagome."

"Why"

"I'm alone as you said because my mate must hide me from everyone."

"I don't ask why." Kagome put the basket next to the bench.

"I thank you for happy meals I never eat before. Such a bit weird but tasty"

"A-ha! And I'll hate crab for a while."

"Hn, Kagome, I have a question."

"Hn?"

"Do you usually talk to the dog?"

"...Quite often" Kagome thought of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. 'They're dog demons so they're including in.'

"I see, by the way. I'll give you a time portal scroll but" Renge held up a scroll from a vermilion wooden box.

"But" A school girl inclines her head.

"It will work once, use it well."

"Thank you, Renge-sama"

"There is a boat at the beach where we hunted the bad crab." The witch told her.

"I'll miss you, Renge-sama"

A human girl and a young demon lord floated out the island. There is any tornado or miasma alike the data from Touga.

"What did you do on several days ago, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Track your scent but nothing just a salty smell"

"The island might cover with the magic as your castle."

"It makes sense."

"By the way, I'll fuel my body before we see Ah-Un." The girl eats the yams during the floating.

The boat was moored in the afternoon and they found Ah-Un lay supine at the clearing near the creek while three squirrels clean their fluffy tails on the two heads' belly.

"Such a happy time" Kagome ask him the help about her bag. She took them the photos carefully and shot young Sesshoumaru a picture too.

A roast yam smell woke the brothers up from a nice sweet dream. Ah-Un ate the whole yam before allow a demon and a human use their service airline to the western land.


	22. Chapter Twentiethtwo: Precious comb

**Chapter Twentieth-two: Precious comb [Rewrite 03/10/2011]**

A young demonness and her family have visited the western land again because her father wants to see Kagome after heard that she came back from a trip. Lord Nori will consult with the girl about the important documents and wants her translate some parchments too.

The two figures walked together in a private garden. A curl purple hair nestles her head at his arm while the tall frame held her shoulder close to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have something to give you." KotoriHime sat beside him under the red maple trees.

"Does it's my gift?" He glanced at his dearest woman and held her soft hand made her cheeks flushed.

"Hnn, here it is" She sent him a comb.

"It might be your favorite one."

"Why do you know?"

"I can smell your scent on it." He smiles while kisses the comb and glance at his KotoriHime.

"Someone jealous"

"No, I'm not"

"I didn't say you name."

"Umm, Sesshoumaru-sama, I hate you."

"Really, if I" He kissed her rosy lips softly. "Kiss you too and do you still hate me?"

"…" Now she feels bashful with his butterfly kiss and going to turn away from the young lord.

"Why do you shy when I kiss you or don't you want it? I'm really hurt."

"You're jerk. I hate you." Her cheeks still flush.

"It's that so but please hurry up before I change my mind."

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" A young lord sat her on his lap to steal her kiss again and hugged his dear woman tightly under the floating red maples.

"You're the apple of my eye and you're my dearest woman, Kotori. I love you."

"I love you too, Sesshouamru-sama."

"Hn, no sama"

"I love you too, Sesshouamru." A young demoness held her beloved man while kisses his cheek.

"My Sesshoumaru"


	23. Chapter Twentieththree: Say goodbye

**Chapter Twentieth-three: Say goodbye [Rewrite 03/10/2011]**

In a mid autumn, Inutaisho called a girl to his study room since she came back from a trip. The girl found he and his mate were already in the room with a young flea. His black hair was tight in a high pony tail alike Touga.

"Welcome back, Kagome. What was bout your trip?"

"Good"

"Anything else, I heard that my pup was attack by the dragon, right?"

"Yes, my lord. He is brave."

"But silly" The young lasy blames her pup.

"My dear Tsukiko"

"It's really. He didn't wear any armor but fought a wind dragon. Fortunately he didn't die but serious."

"I was sure that they must die if he didn't do."

"All right, he safe now but next time I will warn him about the armor." Tsukiko wants to blame the pup but cannot help because it passed out.

"I will ask Totosai do him a one."

"That's a good idea, my lord." The girl smiles widely.

"I thank you, Kagome for healed him."

"Yes, my lady"

The girl told them almost the story and showed them the portal scroll. Inukimi suggested her instruction and picked an auspicious day to open the gate.

"Touga and I will visit the north lord on the next two weeks so Sesshoumaru will accompany you to the well."

"Thank you, my lady."

* * *

There is a present was arrive at Lord Nori's house in the morning late. The messenger said it is for KotoriHime but he does not know who the sender is.

It is a dark olive-green wooden box was tied with a gold and red silk rope. The fuji (Wisteria) was inserted under the knot on the box.

"This might from Sessoumaru-sama. He knew that I love fuji."

"Are you sure that he send you a present?"

"Bakayuki, what do you mean?"

"Kotobaka, do you want a fight?"

The lady is almost lost her patient with their fight even though the siblings grown enough to have their family. "Stop!"

"I'm sorry, mother" KotoriHime looked at their mother stood at the door.

"Hn" Yoshiyuki walked out of the room left his sister excited with her present.

"How sweet" she opened the box found a red sakura hair pin alike her sweet eyes then she put it on her light purple curl hair.

'Kill Sesshoumaru and the girl' A mysterious sound echo in her head

"Yes master"

* * *

Kagome visit Ah-Un at the eastern forest to say goodbye because the brothers are on train. She did not cried but told them to see each other again in the future and they give her a promise that the will not forget her.

Young Sesshoumaru waited for the girl at the gate and they flew to the boundary. Before they could reach the frontier, the two landed on a red valley creek to relax and have lunch. She was happy to have lunch with him like the old day. But Ah-Un did not them as usual.

"Like the third honeymoon"

"Hn?" A short silvery moon hair turned around to the girl beside him.

"Nothing, let's eat"

The servant packed them omusubi, munju and dungo. "When will Totosai send you the armor?"

"He said it will be done in two days." He looked the green bean sauce spot on her cheek. 'Clumsy and childish'

"Did you show him the pattern?"

"No, he knows which style will suit me."

'So proud' she glance him sideways and eats munju.

Sudden, she senses a demon from the east sky. The demonness landed smoothly and walked toward them

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kotori is grad to meet you." The young demonness throws into his chest and hugs his torso.

"Kotori"

"Kotori feels lonely and want to be with you." Her word is sharp like a knife and it grieves her.

'No! Don't' go, Sesshoumaru' Kagome is speechless.

"What's happen, KotoriHime?" He embraces her thin shoulders.

'No please, it's hurt me.' Her eyes are nearly wet.

"Can we are alone, Kagome?" A sing song voice woke the girl.

"Ah, yes. I will be over there." Kagome points the far red maple trees near a rock. 'Let's us alone and get away from him. I hate you, KotoriHime.' She forced her feet to walk toward a rock under a red tree to hide her hurting tear and blinds them with her soft palms. She just hopes the tears will dry in a minute before she goes back to the in love demons.

The enfolded two figures sat under the red maple. The each embraces their body. A demonness's head leans on his bold shoulder while he kisses her scented soft hair. Their romance is on her sight and it burns the girl's heart to die. So the lost girl walked away to the far side of the creek to calm herself.

Almost ten minutes passed, a young demonness walked toward the hurt girl who sat on a red maple branch.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru-sama asked me to collect you, please hurry"

"Yes, I'm coming"

They walked together to a young demon lord who sat against a tree trunk. But there is something wrong, a girl kneed beside him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama" He did not response.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" she shook him lightly but he is still the same.

"Sesshou…" finally, his body falls on the ground and his blood floats down his back made her fear that he will die.

"No, Sesshoumaru, wake up now"

Sudden, she senses Naraku miasma from demonness and was shock when she almost hit a hair pin on her occipital bone.

"What are you doing, KotoriHime?" A girl moved around and prepared herself for another attack.

"Naraku, how you…"

"You die, Kagome" She tries to hit a girl's shoulder but Kagome swept it off. So the demoness spreads her power cover the area.

"How dare you, human." The sakura poison wind circulates Kagome.

"What do you done to her, Naraku?" She fell on the ground by the poison wind.

"She is my domino and I want her kill you and your mate." Naraku voice left out KotoriHime's lips.

"Dream on, break the curse, Naraku."

"What will you do if I say I can't break it?"

"What do you mean?"

"This curse and miasma is already melting to her body. So I cannot break it."

"You're bastard, Naraku. What should I do?"

"You know how to due with it, my little miko."

"No, I won't do that."

"Do you wish to die?" She smirked evil. "I'll confirm you that he heard our conversation during the time."

A fine face turned around to the blood strain young lord on ground. His eyebrows point up and he growls when he knows that the mysterious voice said he cannot break the curse is on his dear.

'How dare him'

The young lord tried to move but the pin cut his nerve near a spinal cord and he has many deep cuts on a back. He saw Kagome's back and moved to KotoriHime. They are in a demonness's poison barrier and the poison did not affect him but the girl.

'Why I can't sense her aura even if she is a miko?'

"Does it hurt you, Sesshoumaru?" The man voice rings his ears.

'Snaaaaaarl'

"Pathetic pup, I should kill you now."

"Get…away…from him." Kagome tries to stand up and see Naraku in KotoriHime walks toward a demon. KotoriHime picked up and adds Naraku miasma on a pin then she is going to hit young Sesshoumaru again. But Kagome threw her body to stop the hime. Unfortunately, her holy power charges the demonness and nearly dusts her.

"Weeeee!" KotoriHime collapses on the ground "How dare you, miko." She speaks in Naraku voice. A sweet face hime stood up and throws the girl hit a trunk in a red maple forest before squeezes a girl's neck while another clawed hand digs her arm breed.

Kagome tries to catch a breath and her vision is going to blur. Before her mind was shut, she felt her power emerge from her body and follow with a woman screaming voice then she gone to the darkness.

Sesshoumaru saw the whole scene but he cannot move to stop KotoriHime. He just saw his dear in her last time before she was purify by the miko.

'Kotori, Kotori, Kotori!' Sesshoumaru felt his tears floated down his eyes lid and send a death glare to an unconscious girl who lay down in the deep red maple forest.

'How dare you, human.' He tries to sit up and gains his strength before walks toward the girl in a forest.

Her breed seep down her cut arm and her neck was bruising a little.

'Good, she breathes and she will pay the dept when she woke up. I must rest now and heal my wounds.'

A few hours later, the girl woke up and her back stills sore but the breed stopped. She found a young lord lies near her. A girl moved toward him and used her power heals his spinal cord and deep wounds. Sudden, a silver demon catches her neck and tightens his grip then presses the girl on the ground and sit upon her hips.

"How dare you to touch me, human?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"You killed her, dirty human." He started to lose the control and forgets the fact but just wants to kill her badly.

"She died because of your fault. You kill my dearest woman."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what. You have no right to speak to me or touch my precious. You are an insect and the dirt under my feet. You are worthless and not comparable to her."

"Sesshoumaru…"

"You die"

She shut the eyes tightly when he releases the poison from his clawed hand to hit the target but never come.

'What are you doing, beast? Why do you stop me?'

'**I won't let you harm her.'**

'She killed Kotori!'

'**It's not my concern but I won't let you kill her.'**

'You beast'

"Otherwise I'll hurt you, human." He is boiling when the beast stopped and denied his requirement.

He must find the way to hurt her and the beast will not stop him again. But father will blame or punish him if he kill or leave her here.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, human. You are lucky because this Sesshoumau can't kill you. But you will pay his dept." He bends close to her face and licks his light pink lip.

"You are good looking, human." But his eyes are ruthless.

"No, stop please." She shudders.

"You smell nice." He bends closer and sniffs her neck and licks it. "And has a good taste."

"No, no. Let me go." She struggles when the clawed hand opens her kimono and rubs her thigh then squeezes it lightly.

"Your thighs are soft. I will feel good if they wrap around my torso." His bray voice rings her ears send a shiver down her spine while her legs are pulling widely.

"No, please stop. I beg you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He lifts her legs upon his hips while his meat poked and pushed her core then the young demon whisper to her ear. "You owned my dept and it is a deadline to redeem your mistake." Sudden he pushes his hard cock against her dry womb.

"Ugh!"

"Does it hurt? But it cannot compare to my hurt." He catches her hips and starts to trust her hard.

"Ugh! Please stop. It's hurt."

"Why does this Sesshoumaru will do as you say? You don't have a right to beg, to ask or anything, human. You're nothing but a dirt and insect under my feet. But you dare to touch my dear." He trusts her in one force and did not care for her feeling or tears.

"Hn, your tears is worthless and this Sesshoumaru didn't care. I will keep the goodwill of you if you are her but you are not. So this Seshoumaru will get what he wants and it is having sex not making love. Remember it, filthy human."

A young demon lord snatches his dearest woman's light purple kimono to cover the girl's upper body. He can see his Kotori on her body. Two clawed hands left her legs and put then on the bold shoulder and bend over her.

"My Kotori! My Kotori! My Kotori! I love you, my Kotori."

"No, I'm not Kotori, mmm" A large hand covered her mouth and closed his golden eyes to picture his woman up and trust her hard and deep. He lies over the girl when his man hits her womb and the hot lips kiss his fake lover.

"I love you, my beloved Kotori."

…

A demon held her waist and flew to the well. He threw her bag and her form on the ground before pull a scroll out his sleeve then threw it in the well. There is a thunder came from the well and follow by a yellow and blue light shone up to the sky.

"I think the well is working again. Come here, human." He held her arm up and threw her bag into the well.

"Ouch!"

"Hn. You will do it by yourself or you want me do you as your bag."

"No, I… Ah!" She is going to fall on the ground.

"I'll do it for you." He caught her collar up and hangs her form over the well then he releases his grip.

After the blue light flared and then flickered out, the young lord walked down to the hill and stop at a stream. He washes her scent is covering him and picked up a pin. It is just a normally pin after Kagome had purified Naraku's miasma.

"KotoriHime, I'm sorry. I know it's not her fault but I lost myself." He sank in the stream and cries.

"I don't want it is to be like this because I'm weak." The warm tears flow down his pale cheeks but he did not wipe it.

He arrived at the castle in the evening and told the tailor send him new silk kimono are decorating by the red sakura as her eyes on a shoulder.

"I will be with you forever, Kotori." He walked back to his room and picked up her comb and kissed it once before put it in a wooden box.

He pierces a pole and inserts a box then closes it.

"Good-bye Kagome"


	24. Chapter Twentiethfour: Naraku

**Chapter Twentieth-four: Naraku [Rewrite 04/10/2011]**

There is a blue sky and slowly clouds float over the well but a young woman still asleep on a yellow back in the dried well. A little bird lands on the well edge and looked at a sleeping human. The girl woke up slowly and rubbed her sleepy sore eyes.

"Hn, the sky. Do I come back to feudal era?" she stretched up.

"Ah! I'm still hurt." She recalled the past and cries again.

"Why it is going to be like this?"

"Kagome, is that you?" A child voice called her name.

"Shippo" She wipes the tear and held her bag but her thighs still sore.

"Hey! Stop it. Please wait a minute, I'll call Inuyasha."

"Thanks, Shippo."

…

A long black hair girl touches her shoulder. "How are you, Kagome?"

"I'm fine."

"But you look tired. Do you want to rest a little?"

"I think I sleep all the night and my stomach is empty now."

"Wait a moment, I will do a soup."

"Thank you, Sango-chan."

…

"What do you mean that she was with Sesshoumaru?" Mirouku leans against a tree next to a dog boy.

"I can smell his scent covers her and it's a strong scent of him."

"Alike they just separate"

"Hn"

* * *

Naraku sat on a window edge in his castle and looked through the barrier. He can sense her presence and he does not please that she stills alive.

"Kanna, we'll pick up the miko."

"Yes master" A naked little girl gets up and dresses herself before follow a tall strong frame out of the castle.

'You're usually surprising me, my miko.'

A handsome half-demon land near the village and the group prepares to fight him. Inuyasha and Miroku set their forms while Sango, Kagome and Kirara lift their weapon.

"My, my, I'm really very happy that you surprise me with a welcome party." He smirks.

"Yes and it will be you last party too, Naraku."

"Yes, when I kill you all."

"Wind scar!"

…

The demon lord sensed Naraku, Inyasha and Kagome power on his boundary and he rush to the clearing found the group fights his enemy. Inuyasha and the monk nearly lost but the miko released her holy arrow and a demon slayer threw a boomerang cut Naraku's arm.

"Welcome to our party, Sesshoumaru-sama" Every one turned around their head to the demon lord when Naraku announced him.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome was shocking.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha barked.

"He is my prey, half-breed."

"Weee!" Naraku catches a young miko and retreat from the clearing.

"Let her go, Naraku"

"Catch me if you can, Inuyasha"

A handsome half-demon left sai-myoshos to stop the monk and Magatsuhi on the battle field. Sai-myosho cut the monk palm while Magastuhi haunt Kohaku to kill Rin, Kaede, Shippo, and Jaken at the village.

'I was trap.' Sesshoumaru hurry back to the village found only the old miko, Shippo and Jaken.

"Please forgive me lord Sesshoumaru"

"Kohaku took Rin to Naraku." Shippo informed him with shaking voice and fear him hurt every one.

"Hn"

…

A handsome half-demon took a miko to another hill and give Byakuya an order to dam up her power.

"You are my trouble, Kagome. Thank you, Byakuya and you cannot use your purify already, my little miko. Keep eyes on her, Byakuya"

"Yes master."

"Where are you going, Naraku?"

"Kohaku is coming and he brings me a gift."

Naraku left the troubled miko and transform to his true form before swallow the newcomers. Inuyasha appears after he senses Naraku's reincarnation from Sango's brother and found the spider Naraku swallow him and Sesshoumaru's ward.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Inuyasha, go in him. I sensed the shard from Kohaku and I saw Rin with him."

"Let's go"

Byakuya did not follow her but he observes the outside found Sesshoumaru, a slayer, a monk, and a fire cat went into Naraku body by Sesshoumaru's pilot. They were lost in his body and Sango stray into Naraku's territory but the demon lord found his mate swoop on the meat.

Slash! Slash! Slash!

'Mmmm, who make a noise?'

"Wake up, miko"

"Sesshoumaru" She saw his back and looked at his left arm.

"I'll see him."

"Wait, I'll go with you."

"Hn" He tighten his arm her waist while her some part pressed against his warm body.

'It's warm but hurt.' She tries to keep her tear but he can smell her sorrow.

"Naraku, stop there"

"Amazing, lord Sesshoumaru and my little miko." Naraku rebuilds his body and sent his meats to knock them.

"Kill that sweet couple. And be careful, my miko." He showed them the complete jewel and merges it.

"What does he said, miko?"

"He ordered Byakuya dams my power up."

"Hn" A lord step in front of his mate and pulls Bakusaiga.

"Dragon strike"

"Mmmm, how dare you, Sesshoumaru."

"Pay me dept, Naraku and you will die."

"And what is about your mate?"

"Hnn"

"Alright, my lord, I won't touch her again but she will die after I kill you!"

Naraku sent them many sharp tentacles but the lord cut all of them. The fight was extended and took a long time. Sesshoumaru has some cut on his arms and legs.

…

Byakuya was shot by a purified arrow from Kaede and Miroku's sutra after they helped Inuyasha from Magatsuhi. They were surprised when Kohaku is stills alive because of Kikyo.

…

Some of them cut the lord but was destroyed by Kagome but her bow was broking by him.

"Naraku, I know that you're not a full demon because the jewel denies you. Byakuya was destroyed and my power comes back so prepare to die."

The girl grasps a purified arrow and ran to him.

"Hn?" The demon lord was shocking when he saw her action.

"Die, Naraku" Sudden Naraku is turn into the dust but the jewel absorb the girl.

"Kagome"

"Why you let her do, Bastard?" Inuyasha tries to snatch his half-brother throats but he was punch against the tree because the meat was rot and turned to dust.

"Get away, half breed" He walked into nearly close hole.

"What did he have done?"

…

Kagome woke up in the morning late and hurry dressed herself before took a bus to the school. She forgot her lunch box but her friend shared their food.

"Did you see the soap on last night?"

"The soap that has Ito-san plays as a doctor, right?"

"Yes. He is handsome and very really smart, too." Yuka's eyes are bright up.

"It is juts a roll, Yuka." Every one laughed but Yuka not.

"Don't you know if we play on someone roll, we might smart as the roll we play."

"Alright, time to wake up" Eri tried to snatch a sweet egg roll from Ayumi but fail.

"Hey guys, I want to go to a new opening gift shop at Ike-bukuro. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure, we never miss it."

They walked along the pavement found a gift shop is on the corner. The shop looks warm and girly. It has various goods and many school girls.

"Look at this, I found a photo frame and I am looking for it for long time."

"Let me see, Eri"

"Look good" Kagome picked it up.

"What do you mean, Kagome?"

"It's fine and why don't you buy it?"

"Sure, I'll buy it."

"And put his photo on it too." Ayumi receives a frame from Kagome and she is going to walk away.

"Hey, turn it back to me." Eri follows her friend to another shelf left Yuka and Kagome walked to another shelf.

"Eh, a lamp"

"What about it, Kagome? Wow, how cute."

"Yes, it's cute, a white rabbit sat on a crescent moon lamp."

"On a flower field" Yuka picked up and sent it to her.

"We should get the bill and I want to buy a new CD."

The school girls heading to a music shop before go on their ways. Kagome and Eri wait at the bus stop and an old woman and her dog come to join them.

"A dog" Kagome looked at the dog.

"Hn, wow he is cute. What is his name, Granny?"

"He is Shiro."

"As his hair" The dog sniffs the two friends and looked at Kagome.

"Hn?" She bends to him and the dog lick her nose.

"He likes you, girl." Granny pats his head.

"I like you too, Shiro." She touches his head and recalled to someone.

'Hn, who is he?' She stunned. 'A long silver moon hair swaying in the wind and his figure is tall and bold. He held her hand and take her to a sakura forest then hen sent her a red cherry and an orange persimmon.'

'Come here, miko. We must go now.'

"Kagome"

"Yes"

"You bus is coming."

The school girl came back to her home and helped her mother set a table while her brother came home. They had dinner and watched TV's soap before get bed. A girl switched on her new lamp and a rabbit on the crescent moon.

'Who is he and why he called me a miko?'

"Wake up, Kagome. We must get out from here." A man voice rang her ears again but she does not see him.

"Who are you?"

"Wake up, my mate and I'm here."

"Mate? I'm not your mate. I'm a school girl and I'm single. I don't have any mate or boyfriend."

"I'm your mate and please wake up."

Sesshoumaru held her form and shook her lightly. He tried to wake her up but this girl ignores him. He decides to hug and kiss her softly.

"Sesshoumara"  
"Hn" The demon lord held her up.

'Why do you escape your dream, Human?' The jewel demon asks her.

"It's just a dream and it's never come true."

'And come back to the pain truth'

"But it's real even if it will hurt me."

'I see, now make a wish.'

"I wish you disappear, jewel."

'No, you ca…' Then the jewel disappears from the world.

…

Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken left the village in noon and took a break in a valley. Rin and Jaken took Ah-Un to a nearby field where full of flowers. A lord sat on tree base while sat his mate on his lap and embraces her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

"For what"

"I had hurt you." He nuzzles his nose and kisses her head.

"…" She holds his arms and tried to restrain the tear.

"I knew that it's not your fault but I lost myself and hurt you." He tightens his arms around her torso and kisses her temple.

"Don't forgive me for what did I do to you."

"But"

"Chuu" They did not say anything but hugged and comforted each other.

The lord does not want her to forgive him because of the worst thing he had done to her.

'KotoriHime, will you forgive me if I won't harm and hurt her? I love you, my Kotori.'


	25. Chapter Twentiethfive: Pups

**Chapter Twentieth-five: Pups [Rewrite 04/10/2011]**

In the end of spring, the western land return to peacefulness after the evil half-breed was cleaned. The people prepare for the coming winter as the castle of the west but for a new life…no but two new lives. But someone does not know.

"Be careful, miko" A clawed hand wraps around her torso and held her up.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru"

"You must be careful and don't run again."

"Hn?"

"And don't climb any tree."

"Why? I love to climb a tree especially persimmon, maple and sakura." She boils.

"Are you a monkey, miko?"

"No…but my specie is close to the Ape. If I reject the presumption…" She murmurs.

"It wasn't about your specie but you have pups."

"EH? Again please"

"This Sesshoumaru won't repeat himself."

"Pups…me?" When she turns around to him but the lord disappeared from the hallway.

The western lord walks down the hallway to the meeting room where the courts have consult and change some policies.

'**Why don't you confirm her again, Sesshoumaru?**

'I'll do after the meeting.'

'**But she is clumsy.'**

"Phew!"

…

The servant served lunch at her room and slid open a window to the garden.

"Why don't you served at the dining room?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru wished you have lunch here and he said is easier than over there."

"Why"

"Because of you're getting pregnant and your mood is swinging so you might harm the pups." He comes into the room while the servant went out and shut the door.

"Pups…how many pups, Sesshoumaru?"

"Two pups"

…

The western lord leans against the wall and sat his mate on a soft pad between his legs in their room.

"Suddenly a red calf hopped up and the soldiers pressed nearer, so that the men soon stood enveloped in powder-smoke so thick that they could not see each other. When this did not frighten them, a tall gallows was raised on the side of the hill.

Now one of the diggers wore a red shirt that attracted the attention of the spirits. One of them cried out, "Shall we begin with him wearing the red shirt?"

At this moment he lost his courage and took to his heels, followed neck over head by the others." The girl finished the Swedish fairy tale and pats her belly.

"What does it name?"

"The Treasure Seekers"

"Hn" The lord pats and caresses her swell belly.

"Put your hand here, Kagome. The pups need the parents bound." She did as he said then she felt the warm energy emerges from the pups and it covers her and the great lord.

"I love you my pups." She whisper to the pups and held his clawed hand to kiss his warm palm. "And I love you, too."

…

Kagome, Rin, Ah, and Un went to a shrine to prayed for the pups and made a side trip to the castle. They left Ah-Un at a nearest grove and went down the hill to a stall. The girls ate dango and oshiruko moji.

"We offer you a new menu."

"What is it?"

"Daifuku"

"Eh?"

"What does it look like, Juro-san?" Rin asked the old man while eats a sweets.

"I'll show you, kid." The old man backed to the kitchen and came back with a white turbid round sweets.

"So strange"

"Try it and you will like, kid."

…

Sesshoumaru sank in a private hot spring next to his room. The duty and the hard work weak him much. He felt tired and got a headache.

"The warm water will relieve my nerve and relax me but why do I feel giddy and I want to vomit." He gets up but collapses on the pool edge.

A far gone in pregnancy girl walked to the chamber to find her mate but he has not been there. She slid the bathroom door found he swoop on the pool edge.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru" She shook him lightly but he did not response so she splashed the cold water to wake him up.

"Hn" Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a girl sat beside him.

"How are you, Sesshouamru? Can you get up and I will take you to bed."

The lord got up slowly then his young mate helps him up and walked into the room. She sat his heavy figure on a mattress and supports the lord with two big pillows then she sent him a cup of cold water.

"Here is it"

"Hn" He drank and sent it back. "I'm feeling giddy."

"I can massage your head if you lay down. And you will get better."

"That's a good idea." The demon pushed some pillow out to lie down and closed his golden eyes and receives her service.

'**I feel good. Does she have the magic hands?'**

'No, just normal hands but they are soft.'

'**Hn. Why don't we ask her to wash our hair? We usually have a problem when we want to do it but she doesn't have any claw so she can help us.'**

'I will.'

Kagome lay down beside her lover and held his head close to her chest then she felt asleep in his warmth. Suddenly, a pair of bloody eyes snapped open. The demon pulls a blanket to wrap around their body and fits his enfold around his mate before follow her to a dream land.

* * *

Seven mouths later at the Western's castle, many servants and the girls try to find the mischievous pups in the eastern wing of the castle. But the pups still hide in their base.

"Where are they?" a woman servant looks around the hallway and moves to the next room.

"Hiro! Shin! Please come out and Rin will play with you."

"Do you see them, Rin?"

"No, Kagome-sama"

"I'll find them before Sesshoumaru come back. Shin-chan! Hiro-chan!" A girl walked to the garden and hopes to see them on the yard.

"My lady" Two servants sit on the floor near to her figure.

"What, Aoi, Suzu. Do you see them?"

"No, my lady but…"

"What are you doing?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama" The two servants get out of his way.

"Shin and Hiro played seek and hide with us and…"

"Hn" The lord walked to the northern wing and opens a door. He walked to a closet then he opened it.

'You two'

'Father' The two looked at his father.

'Your mother gets worry about you and she got a headache.'

'We are sorry.'

'You will apologize to her not me.'

'Yes father'

The demon lord held the toddles up and walked back to his worried mate at the garden.

'It will be easy if they are our pups, KotoriHime.'

…

The lord of the west sat in his study room in the afternoon when the castle is in peace again after Kagome, Rin, Taro and Ah-Un visit the old miko and Inuyasha at the village on the western's boundary. They had informed that the slayer got pregnant with the monk's child.

"Do you see my massive life?" He held a precious comb and kisses it.

"Do you miss me as I do, my dearest Kotori?"

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku came back from wiped the lower demon out of the near village and had lunch all together. Kagome sat beside Sango on a lock after lunch while Taro has some discuss with the monk.

"What about your morning sick, Sango-chan?"

"I get better now. Thank to come here."

"Never mind because I'm your friend. And where is Miroku?"

"He said he will go back to the temple because Mujin-sama gets sick."

"He is old and he didn't strong alike he was young."

"Yes, that is life. A human life"

The girls turn around found Inuyasha was attacked by the pups.

"Hey Kagome, why don't you tell them respect the older?"

"I usually do as you said but they just want to play with you."

"But not this way" The dog boy pulled Shin out of his head and sends Shippo the toddles.

"Kitsune hunt"

"No. Kagome, help me." Shippo tried to survive but the twins catch him in time.

"I didn't see the doggy ears on their head. Do they are pure blood, Kagome?" Sango looked at the two mini Sesshoumarus.

"Yes, they are and he had confirmed me when they were born."

"Kagome-sama"

"Yes Rin."

"Does Rin help Kaede-sama to gather the herb in Inuyasha's forest?"

"Hn, but be careful"

"Thank you." The little girl ran to the old miko and made their way to the hill.

…

After the visitors went back to the Western's castle and the old miko got bed with the fox, a slayer still sat on a lock. She recalled the old day after came back from the western land.

"Why don't you go in? The weather is cold and it might harm you and the kids."

"Inuyasha, I just..."

"Hn" He took off his a red fire rat haori and covers the girl.

"Thank you" Sudden she tugs his clawed hand to sat beside her.

"What"

"Stay with me tonight and I'll let you go, Inuyasha"

"Yes, only this night" He lifted her up and kissed her forehead softly then he walked to his forest.

The taboo lovers enfold each other among the starlight of a cold night. When the morning light comes, they will become friends, only good friends not anything. But this night they will seal their secret love before everything change.

"I love you, Sango."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."


	26. Chapter Twentiethsix: Ended

**Chapter Twentieth-six: Ended [Rewrite 12/10/2011]**

The demon lord sits on a branch while holds the toddles closed to his chest. He had made a decision for their mating life when he knew that he cannot betray his feeling toward KotoriHime although she was dying for several hundred years. But her voice, her warmth, her love, and her touch still clear in his mind like the yesterday.

He has a mate but he did not feel that he love her. He must reject her although everyone will think he is selfish. But he cannot break the bound and she is still his mate until he or she dies as his parents.

A white tall frame sent his pups to the wet nurse before walked along the corridor to see his mate.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you."

"Hn, what is it? Will we visit your grandparent? Does he get ill?"

"No. It is serious and you don't want to hear but I must tell you."

"Mm!" A raven hair girl tense up and listen to his word.

"We will over."

"…are you kidding me?" His word stunned her.

"No"

"Why"

"I don't love you."

"Sesshou…maru"

"I never love you, never."

"…but the pups…"

"They are growing enough to take care themselves and they have a wet nurse and Rin is their step sister."

"Sesshoumaru"

"Prepare yourself and I'll take you to the well to go home."

"No, I don't want this."

"I had thought over a time when we got mate but you got pregnant so I had stopped thinking about it until the pups were born and grown enough."

"Am I just your pups' mother?"

"Hn"

"…"

"The only one I love is Kotori."

"Seshoumaru" She feels like someone slaps her cheek and felt like a knot sticks in her throat. She has been knows that he stills love her, his Kotori not Kagome.

A silent girl just looked at her mate stood at the rice paper door and tried to get up to slap his beautiful face. But she does not know why her body runs out of the energy to do but just breaths. "…Se…"

The western lord let his mate lost in silent but did not left her alone. They sat in silent but he stills keep an eye on her and found that she did not cry but keep silent.

'Why doesn't she cry or shout at me?'

…

Two weeks later, a silvery moon head demon took his mate to the Bone Eater's well where she had said she came from the future pass this dry well. And this time he will send her back to her home.

"Please Sesshoumaru, can you think over again?" She cries in silent and want him to change his mind.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I want you go back home and back to you life."

"No. Here is my life and my home and we are family. Please Sesshoumaru, don't leave me. Don't push me away from you."

"Even though I don't love you or I hate you. I don't want you be with it forever."

"But the pups…"

"I love our pups and I'll foster them. Time to go, my mate" He threw a seal scroll that he receive from his grandparents into the well and held her up.

"No, Sesshoummm" The western lord kisses her for the last time and releases her down the well. He saw the blue flame flashed off then his young mate disappeared from his sight forever.

…

Several years pass the western castle still peaceful but quiet. Rin grown up but the pups still are the toddles. She knows that why her lord sent Kagome to her home but did not quite understand him. She knew only that her lord gets worst after his mate was gone.

The great lord leans against a clay wall after he woke up and drinks again. He tried to ignore her old scented is in the room they had been sharing but she is absent because of his fool.

'I'm lost.'

**'Because you leave her, you reject our mate.'**

'But she still is our mate.'

**'So where is she? Where are you hiding her from us? I want our mate back.'**

'I want her come back too.'

"What did you do to me, Kagome? Why do you curse on my heart? I'm sorry that I drove you away. I'm sorry to hurt you again. Please forgive me, my mate. Please forgive your fool mate who rejected you for his blind. I'll do everything if I can take you back to stay on my side again, Kagome." He scratches the walls and destroyed the room and fell on a floor.

"Here were called home when you lived but it's not my home anymore when you had gone. It's too quiet and lonely. And you are only my home." He cries but he has no more tear.

"I miss you, Kagome. I love you."

Thirty six years later after Rin mated with his officer and gave him three pups but she gets ill and going to die. So the western lord took her in his care.

"How do you feel, my ward?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Do you want to see my red maple valley?"

"Yes, please"

He held his ward but she is already a woman. The lord took the pups and Ah-Un with him to the red maple valley. He let the pups play with the two brothers while he held her to a red maple tree.

"Does Kagome-sama like your valley?"

"Yes, she does. She and I usually visit here and another favorite one is a sakura valley but it far from here."

"I want to visit there."

"It would be tomorrow."

"Promise, Sesshoumaru-sama"

"I promise you, Rin."

"Oh! Look at that. I see a hawk."

"Hn, it is a golden hawk."

"It is beautiful. Mmm, why do I feel asleep?"

"Then sleep and I'll take you home."

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Hn"

"I saw Kagome-sama in a strange building. She sat on a chair at a clear window but her hair is short and she looked happy. Hawww"

"Sleep, child"

"Good night, Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Good night, Rin" She rest in peace while her lord held her close to his chest.

"Father, father"

"Look at this I found a beetle." Hiro shows him an unseasonable bug.

"And I found a butterfly." Shin's five years old form shows him the insect while Un bites a dragonfly and Ah bites a butterfly then walked toward them.

"Does Rinnee-chan fall asleep again?" Hiro and Shin walked to his father side and touch his sister's shoulders.

"Yes, you two should not bother her."

"Yes, father and please tell us a mother Swedish fairy tale when we go back."

"Hn"

"Father, do we write mother a letter?"

"Yes, pups. Ah-Un, come here. We'll go back."


	27. Chapter Twentiethseven: Only Yesterday

**Chapter Twentieth-seven: Only Yesterday [Rewrite 04/10/2011]**

decided to send her daughter to Takato in Nagano and asked her to stay with aunt for a while. Because her kid did not get well after came back from the Feudal era and the well was sealed.

"Kagome, can you remember Aunt Haru at Takato? I want you visit her and stay with her for a while. Haru said she misses you and Granny wants to see you, too."

"Yes mom. Maybe I might get better. I knew you have been worrying me. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, dear. I just want to cheer you up."

"Thanks, mom"

"Well, please visit Uncle Ryuu at Ina, too."

"Ina? Wow, such a nice trip. I didn't him for long time."

"Yes, dear and I'll call Haru about your train schedule."

* * *

A middle aged woman seat at Takato train station to wait for someone that she did not see her for long time. The trains arrived at the platform in the morning late then a slim girl took down and looked for someone on the platform.

"This way, Kagome-chan"

"Ah! Nice to see you, Aunt Haru"

"Nice to see you, too and what was about Kyoko?"

"She is fine and Souta said he wants to visit you too but he must go to school."

"It's so that. I think I might visit your family but not this year because it's already in a planting season."

"I see"

…

The pink, white, and light purple sakura blossom draw the hills in spring season and the farmers grow the farm at the foothills. A sweaty face girl and a middle aged woman lounge on a sakura blossom root on the hill near the family's farm after grew some sawi flower and turnips but the grain was grown before a girl came here. They eat omusubi and white tea while looked at the others on the farm down the knoll.

"Do you like to farm, Kagome-chan?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. By the way, I don't know the entire of your story but I had faced off the same case as you did before." Sakura petals are drifting in the wind while Haru starts her old story.

"His name is Kou-san when I was nineteen. He is a university student and he came here to do the research on our farm." Haru paused and sip a tea.

"He is friendly and kind."

"And handsome too" a girl adds his detail.

"Yes! I flirted with him and became his girl friend but I didn't know he already has a fiancée. Her family is rich and has many companies in Kyoto and many braches in Osaka and two branches in Ina." Haru paused again while fan herself.

"They were engaged for their family business but Kou-san said he never love her as he loves me." Her cheeks are pink when she recalls his word.

"But his family didn't accept and blocked me from their son and they sent him to the oversea and forced him marry her. At that time I got pregnant and I was hurt and nearly killed myself but Kyoko came in the course of time to help me but I lost a child."

"I'm…sorry"

"Nowadays, I'm surprise when I refresh it. I didn't know why I can pass it out. That feels like it happened only yesterday was when I recall it."

"Hn. Aunt Haru, thanks to help me and I get better a little. I confirm that I will pass it out on one day. But I don't know when it will be done."

"Don't be hurry, Kagome-chan. One day you will accept and rebuild your mind."

"Thank you, Aunt Haru."

"Oh! Do you want to see his photos?"

"Sure, aunt"

"Alright, I'll show you after dinner but don't tell An-chan."

"Has Mana-chan ever seen it?"

"Yes, she has and she had commended him too."

"Hn, it's sound good."

"Don't be fascinated with him even though he is my ex-boyfriend."

"I will find out."

* * *

Kagome can make up and restraint her mind after she came back from Takato and visit Uncle Ryuu at Ina. She realizes that the past event is only her yesterday. She has a roll to play, a problem to due with, a warm family and home to go back.

Kagome decided to go to a vocational school at Chiyoda. She has new friends and they are friendly and smart but she did not compare them to the old three.

"I nearly fell asleep during the class." Reiko stretch her body.

"Me too"

"It cannot help for this season."

"Everyone is on vacation or joins the festival but we must do the report and the presentation." Mamoru sat on a bench next to Yuji.

"Kagome, will you go to my room."

"Yes, I will and we'll buy two chips and a dozen pop first."

"Why don't we have shabu-shabu?"

"It's sound delicious so you and Yuji go to a super market and Emi and I will go to a mini mart and we'll wait you at the apartment."

"Hey, and me"

"You come with us, Mamoru." Kagome gave him a decision.

"It's alright"

"I'll call mom before she gets worry."

The girl dials her home number and someone answers.

"Hello, this is Higurashi shrine."

"Hi mom, it's me, Kagome."

"Hi dear, may I help you?"

"No mom. Today my friends and I will do the report and the presentation for tomorrow class at Reiko's room. So I will be home late."

"It's that so. Take care, dear"

"Thank you. I love you, mom."

"I love you too."

She hung up and looked for her friends but she is almost shock when her cocoa eyes saw someone but just his back. That guy looked like the one she knew. He has the point ears, long silvery moon hair, and off-white skin but did not alike this guy who has short dark brown hair and fair skin.

"Could not be him. He is just another guy."

"Hurry up, Kagome"

"I'm coming" She decided to run to the group ahead her and did not mind him.

Kagome will not regret her past because it is the fate and she accepts it. She owned her life and her heart. Her life will go on. She grew up.


	28. Chapter Twentietheight: Last Chapter

**Chapter Twentieth-eight: Last Chapter [Rewrite 04/10/2011]**

The rain still pours down and the woman did not move or do anything. She sat on a chair and inattentive the view. The weather inside the café was dropped again but she did not mind. Her blue iPod played various songs until this foreign song is always make she smiles.

_I have never known your stories since we were apart._

_Does anyone take my place and be good enough?_

_Have you ever had me in your dream? Or you totally forgot._

_Have you ever missed me when you are alone?_

_[__คิดถึงเธอทุกที __(__ที่อยู่คนเดียว__)/Jennifer Kim & ]_

"I usually miss you when I'm alone and you, Sesshoumaru. Do you miss me as I do?" A slim finger touch a photo is in her wallet that is a silver hair man wore a white silk kimono. A pair of his golden eyes is aimless but she knows what does he thinks.

Kagome did not wipe the tears away. She let it flows down on her cheeks and gave the photo a smile. A hot tea was cold but did not deplete like other cups.

Dah~Dah~Di~Dah~Di~Di ~ ~

"Eh? A message"

'Meet a client at 2 p.m. tomorrow on 1F Yoyogi 1chome Bldg.'

"Ohhh! My. You just sent me met the last one at Komae. Phew! I really hate you, boss."

Knock! Knock!

"Hn? Ah, Souta"

A handsome university guy came in a shop and sat at the same table as the woman.

"How day, sis?"

"Fine and what was about the test?"

"Oh! No, I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sure that you felt the test, right?"

"Hn"

"Ha! Ha! I ever told you that lesson but you said it won't be on the test." She patted his head

"I know! I know! So stop it."

"Kukuku"

"By the way, did you by the flour?"

"Yes but I forgot the candles. I'll buy it when the rain stops."

"I think it is drizzle now and we should buy it before the rain comes again."

"You're right, bill please." Kagome turned around to the waitress.

"There is two hundreds and twenty two yen." A woman put some coins on the tray and held her shopping bags and a red satchel while Souta held the two big bags.

"There are heavy."

"Thanks, Souta. I think I'll bake a strawberry and chocolate cake for mom's birthday."

"That a good idea. Could you add a bit of rum?"

"Sure"

"Thanks sis. I really love your cake."

"Don't you love me?" She inclined her head toward her little brother now he is grown up and higher than her.

"No, I love you too"

"You are so sweet." A woman held his arm and nestled her fine face at him. "If you aren't my brother I'm sure that I'll flirt with you."

His ears were pink. "Baka"

"It's really, Souta."

The two siblings walked together alike a sweet couple. They head to the bakery shop before walk back to the bus stop to take a bus home.

The old days were just the only yesterday and alike every day she will pass. But she is not alone anymore. She is lucky because she has a home to go back, a daily live to enjoy, friends to share and a family to love. So she does not want anymore because she is home now.

**FIN**


	29. DRAGON STRIKE!

**DRAGON STRIKE!**

Ouch!

) 3 =

Choyie, everyone, do you think it is complete already?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A hot handsome guy sat at a table on the corner of the café. A short dark brown hair and fair skin man kept an eye on a woman since she walked into the shop and sat at table at the window. He saw her rechecked her shopping bags and lost in her thought to someone that he never known until the rain stop before she walked out of the café with a university guy.

'She doesn't change much. Her form, her voice, her warmth, and her scent are still the same as the last day I saw her.' He held up the cell phone and dialed the numbers.

"I found her already, come to the meeting point in this early evening." He hung up and walked to the table at the window.

"You are still the same." He smiles and picked up a DVD box. "Clumsy"

"Only yesterday" He smiles. "But I finally found you and this time I won't let you go away from me again." He asked for a bill and walked out of the café with her DVD.

"I owned you, my beloved mate, my Kagome."

**The End**

More than a year later (I can't remember when I ended The Only Yesterday.)

August 12th, 2014

After I read the review of you that I should write the real ending…Well, I'm really brainless to story the next chapter of this but if you want to know what happen when Sei-chan knocks her house-door. Get it right now!

The star shines brighter when the dark covered the sky over Tokyo City. The lampposts are lighting on along the road to show the way for every creatures will not get lose to their destinations same as these tall guys. All of them look alike a bit. The one looked older a bit than the two who are in the same age.

"She is here." He lifted his face to see the stone stairs up to the hill.

"The Higurashi shrine…is it Inuyasha forest, it isn't?"

"Hn" The guy stepped on the stairs those lead him to see a person he left for hundreds of year.

'What will she do next if she sees me again?'

The hundreds pass and he grows and learns what the human is and thinks. Even he does not like the human but they are smarter a bit than the past. He saw they birth and died, rose and fail but one thing of them never change is the fools. However there is only one human he wants to see is her. The girl he pushed away on the last five hundred years because she reminds him of his young. She reminds him of KotoriHime, his first love.

Knock! Knock!

The door knocking sound called everyone to wonder why the mother's friends are coming early to the party.

"Shouta, please welcome the guests, mom and I are busy here."

"Yes" A young adult guy got up from a seat and walked toward the main door. "Wel…" He is stunning when he saw the handsome and young guys stood before him.

"Ahhh…Well, you guys are…mom…"

"Call Kagome here" He ordered him.

"Yes and please come in" Shouta opened his hand to let them in. He left the mysterious guests in a drawing room and hurries to let his sister know.

"Sis"

"What, Shouta?"

"There are the guys want to see you."

"Me?" He nodded and drags her to the room he left them with grandpa.

"Demons! Arrrrrk!"

The two siblings are frightening when they heard he yelled at the guest as he used to yell at Inuyasha in the last ten years ago. "Gramps!" They run fast as they can to stop him before he'll stick his magic letters at the guest foreheads. "Stop, Gramps! They are my guests. They aren't Inuyasha"

They guess that they might see he sticks the letters on their forehead but they saw an old man fail on the floor like a dry frog.

"Kagome-chan, the…these demons hurt me."

She moved her eyes form him to see the guests who still sat on their seats. The shape of his face and the passionate golden eyes of him when he glances at her, every movement, everything of this guy remind her of someone.

"Se…Sesshoumaru"

"Miko" The woman stepped back and hit her little brother who stood at her back. "Long time no see"

"Wh…Why are you here?"

"Sis" Shouta whispered in her ear. "Who is he?"

"Why are you here, in my house?"

"I come to see you."

She wrapped up her ears to prevent his bore voice and step back when he moved close. "No! Don't come close to me, Sesshoumaru" In a sudden she ran away from the room, exit the door to a shrine house where covered The Bone-Eater's Well near the sacred tree.

"Why are you here? Why are you here? Why are you here? Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?"

The light footsteps move close to a mad woman who repeats her question in the darkness. Two strong and warm arms hold her close to a scented body of guy.

"Because I want to see you again, Miko so I came here."

"No, you left me. You said you're sorry that you never love me because of her so you pushed me down the well on the...on the last five hundred years ago." The sorrow tears dribble down her cheeks. "You never love me because of her."

"Indeed"

"So go away and leave me in peace. Don't mess my life"

"I can't" He pulled her to lean against him and held her tight to feel her warmth and sniffs her sweet scented those he yearns for hundreds of year.

"Why"

"I don't know but one thing I know that I miss you, Miko. Your heartbeat sound, your sweet and warm scented, your cheerful voice, your frisky, your happiness, your sorrow. Everything of you embeds in my mind. I still remember the first day I saw you sat on a persimmon tree and held the flowers in your hand. You sang the strange song. It's called Better Together, isn't it?"

'He stills remember.' Then she felt his lips kiss through her hair softly. 'No! Don't treat me. Don't make me feel you anymore, Sesshoumaru!'

"Under the moonlight, you taught me what a woman is."

Suddenly her face reds like a rose when she recalled her old memory. "No, it's not my fault."

"No. it's your fault, Miko." He kisses her cheek. "You knew I'm young and easy to lure." He starts to caress her shoulders and arms.

"S…Stop, Sesshoumaru!" But he ignored her ask. "I left for your friends for long time."

"My friends? Don't you remember them, Hiro and Shin? Our pups"

"Hiro…Shin"

"They wait to see you for long time. Don't you want to see and hug them as our old day."

The woman is confusing. She hates him but she loves him. And he pushed her away but this day he said he wants to see her. If he come alone she can drive this mean guy away. But on his sides are her kids her and his precious pups.

"Miko"

"What should I do? That day you denied me and left me in pain for many years. It's not easy to forget that painful." She starts to sob. "It's not easy to forget what you've done to me. It's not…easy to…forget the word…you said that you…love her…not me."

A clawed warm thump rub away her pain tear when the demon lord turns her around to lick her teardrop. "My dear mate"

Half an hour after they left the house, Shin starts to play with Old Buyo while watches on and old man who is great grandfather of him and Hiro.

"So you are my grand children. Oh man! You two are the great present from Kagome-chan." She smiled happily. "Do you mind if I wish for something from you two."

Hiro starts to loathe her because he never sees the good thing in human even this woman who is his and Shin grandmother but he still calm down to wait for her evil. "What?"

"Can I hug you?"

"Hug…me" The twins looked at her and cannot believe his demon ears that she wants to hug them.

"Can I?" She asked again but the twins did not say something just looked at her like she is an alien. "I'm sorry. I'm a stranger." She got up. "Stay here for while, sweetie and they will come back soon."

Minutes later, the twins sniffed the wind and smell the light salt from a room. They got up and follow that smell to the kitchen and saw she cry in silent.

"Oh" A middle age woman wept her tear when she saw them stood at the door. "Sorry, do you want some juice?" She got up and turned to a refrigerator to find a fresh and cool juice.

In that time, the twins walked toward and pull her to hold close to them. This made she surprise. "Sh…Shin, Hiro"

"It's our first time that the human ask us like this. Other than mother, there is no human held or ask us to do like this."

Her heart is beating fast with beatitude.

"Hey! Don't' cry, we didn't hurt you."

"No, I cry because of happiness and this is the tear of beatitude." The twin demons are stupefy and really want to know why she cries and said this is the tear of beatitude. "Granny, please tell me what the real human is and why do they have many emotion in the same time like this."

"Mommy"

"Ah look! They came back."

"But…"

She grabbed their arms and held their clawed hands to a drawing room. "Next time I'll answer you all of your questions."

"Mom"

"We are here, Kagome-chan." The woman is surprising when her mother came back with the pups. "Sh…Shin, Hiro"

"Mother" the two demons daze toward and held her tight. "We miss you, mother. We really afraid you can't remember and forgot us. We really fear that you won't love and remove us from your heart." In despite of these demons grown up but their heart are young and yearn for mother-love.

"How can I do that, Hiro-chan, Shin-chan? I'm your mother and I love you two more than my life."

"But you hate…father. We hear your talk and we afraid you hate us too."

"Pups, there are many thing hard to admit." The twins are saddening. "But it's not hard to accept and restart."

"Don't' be sad pups; she is still your mother and my mate and we will live together like the yesterday."

"Really" The twins smile while the Higurashi say Oh!

"Now it's time to celebrate! Shouta, Kagome pick up a cake and food. Dad, you allow to have a cup of Sake. Sesshoumaru, sit here with the kid."

The young adult guy is doubt and he has many questions keep in his mind. "Sis, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Shouta?"

"Why do you…em…mate him but not Inuyasha?"

"Ahhhh…it is really hard to say and I will tell you the next time where the start is."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Kagome, Shouta bring the food, drink and cake here."

"Yes, mom"

Kagome can believe that this day is the great day in her life. Buyo is alive. Shouta is smart university student even he fail the test. Her mother is still healthy and strong as her grandpa. Her mate came back and still loves her alike their old day even thought they do the mistakes. Their pups grown up and they are here. The painful like an only yesterday when she gets up and perceives it is just a dream.

It's just only yesterday.

The end

**Zeetaf hates this.**


End file.
